Attack of The Dark Cherry Blossom
by trutenor
Summary: How do you improve a classic story? With a remade special! Can Sakura come to terms with the Satsu no Hadou growing inside her and her love for her idol Ryu?
1. The Capture

Update: February 1, 2011

March 2002, I decided to do something different. As I was still green in the world of fanfiction (I had started writing fanfiction about December of 2001), I was trying to find make my little niche. At this time (Spring 2002), the Street Fighter world was an ocean of RCL (Ryu/Chun Li). You want to take fan preferred couple? They were it! The poster boy and first lady of Street Fighter! I too, was once an RCL fanboy (which explains my first piece of fanfiction, Street Fighter: New Beginnings).

However, I really wanted to stand out. Since RCL was pretty much the norm, and I was liking the idea of Sakura dealing with the Evil Intent more, I decided to take a risk. This risk felt more inspiring and exciting then relegating myself into being "just another RCL writer". This is the result of that story that I wrote from March-July 2002, one of the very first Ryu/Sakura stories ever written.

For those of you who weren't there at the time, you may be wondering "If that is true, then why isn't the story here"? Well...

Around December of that same year, instated a new rule saying that all NC-17 stories would be removed. In response to this, the website was created, and several writers moved their more explicit material there.

However, years later, created the "Mature" rating, and all of the lemony goodness began to come back. But at this point, I was more or less done with writing Street Fighter fanfiction, and had moved on to Naruto.

Fast forward to January 2011, and now I find my entire writing spirit burning like the light of a thousand suns! I had attempted to rewrite this story back in 2006, but lost interest in writing completely for about two years. After 2008, I didn't bother writing anything for nearly another _three_ years!

But rest no longer, for now I shall complete the task that I had attempted years ago! I shall remake this story!

However, this time, we are going to do something different and experimental. For each chapter, I'm going to have two versions! That's right, two versions! The first version will be the original classic version, the way it was written when I first did it back in 02. Then, I'll have the remastered version directly below it! So you can compare and contrast, but also see how I have grown as a writer in the nine years that have passed since I have written this. I shall also give you all a bit of authors commentary for the beginning of each chapter.

Without further ado, enjoy!

_-Classic Version-_

Out on the field in Japan, Ryu was facing an opponent that he didnt think he would be facing for a while. Sakura Kasugano. She said she had improved her training and wanted to see how much better shes gotten. That was enough for Ryu to accept her challenge. What Ryu didn't know however, was that Sakura had a few surprises in store for him...

"Hadou-ken!"

Ryu threw a fireball towards Sakura, but she side-stepped it so it wouldn't hit her.

"(Man, I'm impressed. No one has ever done something so strategic like that before. She has really changed...)"

Now it was Sakura's turn to attack.

Sakura ran towards Ryu before delivering a kick. As she anticipated, Ryu blocked it. She then threw attacks at random. She had to keep the attacks random, or else Ryu would discover a pattern. Her plan seemed to work for a while. Ryu was forced to block without a counter-attack. But Ryu was always the clever one. He just jumped into the air and delivered his famous Hurricane Kick...

"Tatsumaki-Senpu-kyaku!"

Sakura was hit three times before she fell to the ground. She didn't seem to be getting up...

"You gotten a lot stronger Sakura. I'm proud of you..."

Ryu started to reach his hand out to try and help Sakura, but that's where her first surprise began...

"It's not over yet, Ryu. In fact, its just beginning..."

Sakura got off the ground. She slowly got back into stance and started to charge her energy. A black aura surrounded her...

Ryu's eyes opened wide in shock. Why did Sakura have a black aura? The only people who had black auras were Akuma, and himself...Whenever he was under the influence of Satsu no Hado. She didn't have the same ability as well, could she?

Ryu's questions were finally answered when Sakura developed a slightly darker skin tone.

"Sakura! You don't know what you're doing! Dont give in to the evil intent!"

"But I know exactly what I'm doing, my sweet Ryu And this is just one of the surprises that I have in store for you..."

Sakura had a seductive tone in how she said those words. Ryu felt something was up. But he had to stop Sakura.

Ryu tried to deliver a jump kick to Sakura, but she just teleported behind him. When Ryu landed, Sakura delivered a very powerful kick to Ryus back. He gasped in pain, as he was so stupid. It was not like him to be so rash. Thats what he would have expected from Ken or Sagat, but not from himself. As Ryu turned around, Sakura delivered a punch to the gut. This attack was so strong, that Ryus eyes closed from the pain received. When Ryu reopened his eyes, Sakura was gone...

Something was not right. Sakura was gone, but Ryu could still sense evil intent in the air. He got back into his fighting stance and tried to find Sakura. After a while, the evil intent just disappeared. Ryu finally let down his guard, thinking that the battle was over. But that was the biggest mistake that he could have made...

Out of nowhere, Sakura came dashing at Ryu, with one knee held off the ground.

"Shun-goku-Satsu!"

Ryu was instantly hit 15 times before he fell down to his knees. The last thing he saw was Sakura flirting with him. Then he passed out.

"I've finally caught you, Ryu. Ive waited for you for a long time...You are going to have some fun for the next couple of days. When I'm through with you, you wont want any other woman but me...

Sakura lightly kissed Ryu's lips. She picked up his unconscious body and teleported away...

_-Remastered Version-_

"_At last...I finally get my rematch..."_

These were the thoughts that went through the mind of 16 year old Sakura Kasugano as she stood face to face with her idol, the Ansatsuken legend Ryu.

No words were spoken for they were deemed unnecessary. To a Street Fighter, they preferred to let their fists do the talking. It was the way of the warrior...to convey your message in combat. This was the universal language known to all that had chosen street fighting as their form of self expression...

Sakura had waited a long time for this battle. Her last opportunity to face her idol had been interrupted when a crazed psychopath by the name of had tried to brainwash Ryu. Fortunately, Sakura (with the help of Ken Masters and Sagat) was able to free Ryu from his mind control and assist in getting rid of Bison. Unfortunately, Ryu said that it wouldn't be fair to face Sakura. Giving in to Bison's mind control had showed his weakness. Ryu wasn't ready...he needed to train more. Then, and only then, would Ryu accept Sakura's challenge...

Sakura had accepted Ryu's proposal and promised to become even stronger next time they met. So Sakura trained, letting her future match with Ryu give her the strength that she didn't think she had before.

Finally, the moment that Sakura had waited for had finally arrived. Nearly a year later since that last encounter, Sakura was standing across from Ryu on a grassy field in Tokyo. There were so many things that Sakura had wanted to tell Ryu, but she had chosen to wait until the conclusion of their destined battle before unveiling her soul to him.

The battle had officially commenced when Sakura charged at Ryu with a fist held high. Sakura had trained hard for Ryu, and she intended to show him the results of her dedication.

Ryu had blocked Sakura's right hook, but this didn't faze her. Sakura had expected no less from the man that she idolized. If Ryu truly were as great as the rumors said, then Sakura would be blessed with the greatest battle of her life.

Sakura tosses a couple of left jabs now to test Ryu's defense. Ryu had parried both punches and made an attempt to counter with a standing forward kick. Sakura ducks the attempt and counters with a crouching strong. Ryu once again parries this attack and goes for a crouching roundhouse kick that just happened to be the trademark foot sweep of Ansatsuken warriors. Sakura jumps backwards to avoid this move and both warriors are at square one once again...

A smirk comes across Sakura's face as she studies her opponent. Even though this fight had gone nowhere, every moment of it had still been exciting nonetheless.

"You're still as great as I remember, Ryu-san..." Sakura compliments, "I knew I had made the right decision to idolize you..."

"You're pretty good yourself, Sakura..." Ryu replies, "You have a lot of potential as a Street Fighter..."

"That means a lot coming from you..." Sakura says, charging Ryu once more, "I aim to please..."

Sakura leaps into the air as she prepares her next attack. Sakura had learned some interesting moves that she never had an opportunity to showcase to Ryu last time. Now Sakura was making up for lost time...

"Sakura Otoshi!" Sakura shouts as she attempts a double fisted volleyball smash on Ryu. Due to the unpredictability of the attack, Sakura is able to draw first blood.

"_Yes!"_ Sakura thinks as she follows up her attack two more times, _"I managed to get an attack in!"_

Ryu recovers in midair however and lands on his feet.

After having success the first time, Sakura decides to attempt another Sakura Otoshi. Ryu is ready for the attack this time and counters with a standing roundhouse kick that sends Sakura to the floor.

"_Kuso!"_ Sakura curses as she gets up from the floor, _"I almost forgot that Ryu is a defensive fighter!"_

Truer words couldn't have been spoken. Ryu was not the type of warrior to charge in and kick ass. No, Ryu was the type that liked to keep his cool and study his opponent before attacking. So far, Ryu had been studying Sakura's movements. Sakura quickly realized that predictability would be her downfall if she weren't careful.

"_I think I know of a way to get Ryu..."_ Sakura thinks as she cups her hands to the side.

Ryu watches patiently as Sakura starts to channel energy into her hands. Ryu already knew what Sakura was attempting to do. After all, Sakura had picked this particular technique up from watching him...

"Hadouken!" Sakura shouts as she releases the collected energy towards her opponent. Ryu jumps over the projectile to counter.

"_Now for my next move..."_ Sakura thinks as she takes to the air, "Shunpuu Kyaku!"

Sakura spins like a ballerina as she attempts to hit Ryu with her version of the Tatsumaki Senpu Kyaku. It wasn't as strong as the original version, but Sakura had hoped that it would suffice.

Ryu blocks all three kicks and counters with a leg throw on the ground. Sakura is sent into the air before landing with a thud.

Not one to be discouraged so easily, Sakura gets up and throws several punches and kicks at random. Randomness was the key, otherwise defeat was all that awaited Sakura.

Sakura's plan had worked for a while. Due to the randomness of her attacks, Ryu was unable to find an opening.

But Ryu was not a legend for nothing...if Ryu wanted an opening...he would find a way to receive one...

Things had not been going well for Sakura...though she was blessed with a lot of energy, it was not infinite, and its limitedness was starting to show. Sakura was unable to keep up this assault for long and would need to rethink her strategy. Sure Sakura had prevented Ryu from making a counterattack, but Sakura had not been able to land any more solid hits herself, and was quickly tiring herself out. It was then that Sakura realized the mistake that she made...

"_Shoot...!"_ Sakura curses as Ryu starts throwing attacks now, _"I fell right into his trap!"_

Now on the defense, Sakura is forced to block Ryu's attacks. Unfortunately Sakura had worn herself out from throwing out so many attacks, and couldn't keep up much of a defense.

"_I've got to think of something..."_ Sakura thinks as she blocks a standing jab punch from Ryu, _"Or else he'll break through my defense..."_

Ryu's jabs are now mixed with strong punches, which makes Sakura's arms hurt even more. Sakura continues to block, in hope of coming up with a counterattack, but is unable to find one as Ryu gets his opening in with a crouching jab.

"Gwahh!" Sakura coughs as she bends over from Ryu's successful hit.

Ryu had found his opening, but now it was time to capitalize on it...

"Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku!" Ryu shouts as he delivers the hurricane kick to the still stunned Sakura. Sakura eats all three kicks and lands on her back hard.

Sakura breathes softly as she lay on her back. Ryu was as good...no, better then what she could have imagined.

"You've gotten a lot stronger since the last time I faced you, Sakura..." Ryu compliments, offering his hand, "You bring honor to Street Fighters everywhere..."

Sakura blushed when she heard this comment. Ryu had unknowingly made her heart melt...

Sakura refuses Ryu's hand as she stands up on her own. The blush is still on Sakura's face as she attempts to get back into a fighting stance.

"Sakura..." Ryu asks gently, "Are you alright?"

Hearing that soft voice was almost enough to turn Sakura's body into putty. The gentleness of his voice...combined with the masculinity of the martial arts he studied...and that rock hard muscular body...defined Ryu as the ultimate dream man...

Sakura flushed harder upon thinking those thoughts. Sakura knew that she had fallen in love with Ryu so long ago, and denying this fact any longer would be pointless. There was only one option left now...

"Ryu-sama..." Sakura speaks eloquently as she starts to channel some energy around her body, "Words cannot express how special you are to me. Many endless days and nights have been spent thinking about your voice...your looks...your touch...and your kiss...it is because of you that my life has meaning...now...let me show you just what your way of life has done for me!"

Ryu is in shock when he sees Sakura's skin tone turn a couple of shades darker as well as a black aura surround her body.

"_The Satsu no Hadou..."_ Ryu analyzes as he watches Sakura complete the transformation, _"I thought Akuma and I were the only people that could transform into this form. When did Sakura learn this? And why would she want to use this?"_

Regardless of the reason, Ryu knew that he had to stop Sakura. The Satsu no Hadou was nothing but a pandora's box that brought pain and suffering. This was an experience that Ryu knew about firsthand, and it was a misery that he wouldn't wish upon his worst enemy...

"Sakura!" Ryu shouts, "You've got to let go of this power! It's dangerous! You don't know what you are getting yourself into!"

"I know exactly what I'm getting myself into...my sweet Ryu..." Sakura smirks, "I realize that in order to win, I must be willing to do whatever it takes!"

"You're wrong!" Ryu protests, "This isn't the way!"

"Care to prove me wrong?" Sakura challenges as she motions Ryu to come forward with her fingers.

Ryu charges towards Sakura. This young woman had no idea what she was getting herself into...but it seemed that mere words would not accomplish the task. Ryu would have to beat the answer into her...

Ryu attempts a jumping roundhouse, but Sakura blocks the attack, then surprises Ryu with a move of her own...

"Ashura Senkuu!" Sakura shouts as she teleports through Ryu.

"Shoot...!" Ryu curses as he realizes that his punch has just gone through air.

Ryu throws a back kick anticipating Sakura to reappear behind him. While Ryu is correct in his assumptions, it is still in vain as Sakura catches Ryu's leg in her palms.

"Nice attempt, sweetie..." Sakura says as she glides towards Ryu on the floor with one leg held off of the ground, "But not good enough to stop me...Haru Goku Satsu!"

Sakura grabs on to Ryu and delivers 15 punishing blows to various vital points on the body. After the 15th blow, Ryu falls to the floor unconscious.

"And now to claim my prize..." Sakura whispers, bending down to pick up Ryu. Her facial features soften as she gazes into the eyes of her crush,"Ryu-sama...your beauty is something that only your #1 fan would be able to appreciate...I claim you as mine! Now...let me taste your sweet lips my darling..."

Sakura leans over and revels in the feel of Ryu's lips on hers. Sakura blushes slightly from the bold move that she had just done.

"I think it's time that we made ourselves a bit more comfortable, don't you think?" Sakura says to the still knocked out Ryu as she starts to teleport away from the battleground, "Let's go back to my place...where we can have some more fun..."


	2. Midnight Snack

_February 1, 2011_

_When I originally wrote the second chapter back in 02, it had been during a time when I discovered that I liked lemon a lot. I had popped my fanfiction cherry about a month prior with a Pokemon lemon that I wrote called "End of a Journey". After writing that, I felt like I was now ready for lemon. I consider the period that I wrote this chapter (along with the next one) part of my "smut" stage. Lemon was great, lemon was exciting (I had already been exposed to it years earlier thanks to Nights "Ryu and Chun Li Forever" fanfiction), I wanted to write as much of it as I could (Yeah, it sounds perverted, but at least I'm honest about it!)! There was no romance involved here, it was all about kinky foreplay, whips, and chains! This chapter (as of this writing), is still the smuttiest, skaniest, thing that I have ever written!_

-Classic Version-

Ryu woke up to a nicely decorated room. There was a bed, a vanity mirror, and feminine products.

"(Must be in Sakura's room. But why?)"

Ryu felt a slight draft in the room. The top half of his gi was gone. Something was up...

Ryu tried to get up, but he couldn't. Chains tied up his hands and feet. And his body was too sore and too exhausted to try and break free. So for the time being, he was a prisoner. But for what purpose?

"Oh, I see you finally woke up. Now the fun can begin..."

Ryu saw a shadow in the distance approaching him. As the shadow got closer, Ryu was able to make out who it was...

"Sakura?"

Sakura had nothing on but a black bra, black panties, and a black pair of boots. The classic dominatrix attire. Sakura was also still in her darker form...

"How...did you get me without me finding you?"

"I suppressed my ki so you couldn't sense me. Don't you watch Dragonball Z?"

"..."

"I forgot who I was talking to..."

"Sakura...What do you want with me?"

Sakura smiled as she approached Ryu and caressed his cheek with her hand.

"Only you. Soon you shall be mine in heart, mind, and body."

"Sakura...this isn't right..."

"Age is nothing but a number when love is concerned..."

"No, I mean. My heart...It belongs to another..."

"Chun Li?"

Ryu didnt say a word.

"I've got news for you, sweetie. Shes a slut. I heard that her and Charlie were fucking in the plane."

"That's a lie..."

"Is it? Well lets find out, shall we?"

Sakura took out a tape recorder and pressed play. What Ryu heard was very familiar...

"Yes, I'm sure you remember this event, Ryu. It was when Bison tried to take over your body. (A.N: Alpha 3) But here is what you didn't know. Chun Li and Charlie had something going on with each other. Listen...

Chun Li: Charlie! You did it! You stopped Bisons base!

Charlie: I couldn't have done it without you...

Chun Li: My hero!

The sounds of kissing can be heard. Ryu's heart starts to pound. He still can't believe what he is hearing...

"This is getting boring. Lets fast forward to the good part..."

Sakura fast-forwards the tape, and then presses play again. What Ryu heard next nearly broke his spirit...

Chun Li: Oh Charlie!

Charlie: Oh Chun Li!

It was obvious what Charlie and Chun Li were doing. But there was more...

Chun Li: And to think that I almost fell for that Ryu guy. He is so naïve. He doesn't deserve me! Oh Charlie! I think I'm going to release! Ahh! *click*

Sakura pressed stop. Ryu's eyes started to get a little watery.

"The truth hurts, doesn't it? But don't worry about her. She doesn't appreciate you...She doesn't love you...Not like I do..."

Sakura threw the tape recorder to the ground and then destroyed it with a blast from her hand. She then approached Ryu and caressed his cheek with her hand once more...

She looked deep into his brown eyes...

"So handsome. She was a fool to pass you up..."

Sakura then moved her hand that was on Ryu's cheek behind Ryus head. She then leaned her head in, and gently pressed her lips against Ryu's...

Ryu couldn't believe what was happening. Sakura had managed to tap into the evil intent inside of her and control it. She had managed to beat him in a street fight. She out-smarted him using tactics and moves that he would have never thought of. And she was having her way with him this very moment. It didn't get any lower than this...

Sakura then broke the kiss, and rubbed Ryu's cheek once more...

"Did you like that?"

"Sakura...you're still a child..."

Sakura's eyes suddenly went from lustful to hateful. She punched Ryu in the gut so hard, that Ryu was forced to drop his head. Ryu hadn't been hit that hard in a long time...

"Now look what you made me do! Did that hurt? Let Mommy kiss it and make it all better..."

Sakura kissed Ryu's pecs gently. Each kiss made Ryu gasp for air. It felt so good what she was doing to him...

Sakura worked her way up Ryu's body until she finally reached his neck. She then started to suck at it like she was a vampire.

Ryu could feel Sakura's teeth inside his neck. It hurt at first...But then it too started to feel really good...

Sakura finally finished with Ryu's neck, leaving a love bite where she had once been...

"Did you enjoy that, Ryu?"

Ryu hated to admit it, but what Sakura was doing to him was starting to feel good. Of course, he wouldn't give her that satisfaction...

Sakura was looking down at Ryu's pants. She was blushing at what she saw.

"Oh my! Is that for me?"

Ryu looked down at his pants and blushed slightly.

"I think your little friend wants some company. If you wanted a playmate Ryu, all you had to do was ask..."

Sakura reached around Ryu's gi belt. She unloosened it before finally throwing it down to the ground. Sakura then got on her knees. Placing both hands around Ryu's legs, she quickly removes his pants and underwear, revealing his erected manhood.

Sakura started to blush even more from what she was seeing. His eight inches of manhood was starting to put her into a trance...

Sakura got control of her emotions and touched his cock with a finger. This sent a slight jolt throughout Ryu's entire body.

Sakura noticed how Ryu was reacting. If only a touch of her finger could produce such results, imagine what could happen from the main attraction...

Ryu's eyes were slightly open. He noticed something different about Sakura when she was in her dark form. Her sexual energy greatly increased. Her body was also a lot more developed. Although she was still about 18 years of age, she had the body of a 23 year old. And she looked very tempting. Ryu's manhood became harder from what he was seeing.

"Naughty boy...staring at my body...does this mean that you like what you see? I'll give you more tomorrow. But for right now, I think your friend "dick" needs some attention...

Sakura put both of her hands around Ryu's manhood. Ryu closed his eyes, feeling a whole lot of stimulation.

"Don't worry. I won't bite Not unless you want me to..."

Sakura lightly licked Ryu's cock. Ryus eyes quickly blinked, as he let out a gasp.

Wishing to satisfy herself, Sakura opened her mouth and pushed all of Ryu's manhood inside her mouth. She then began sucking on it.

Ryu couldn't take it anymore. Sakura had quickly sent shocks through him. He would release in only a matter of seconds...

Ryu closed his eyes. He was in heaven. This was the best thing next to training that could happen to him. He prepared himself for release...

And just when he thought he was going to release, Sakura took her mouth off of Ryu's cock. She put her finger on the tip of his manhood, preventing any fluid from coming out.

This greatly teased Ryu. She had brought him so close to the edge...Yet she wasn't going to let him release. How could she be so cruel? It was then that Ryu remembered who was in front of him...

"You're not Sakura...Not anymore..."

"Oh I'm still Sakura. I'm just in my true form. You and Akuma are not the only ones who can transform. Ive studied Shotokan karate as well. If I can do this, don't be surprised if Ken can as well..."

Ryu's body was still filled with stimulation. He had to release... Now. But Sakura wouldn't let him...

"Do you want me to finish what I've started?"

Ryu couldn't believe what was happening. She knew the answer. But he didn't want to give her victory...Of knowing that he wanted her to finish...

"Tell me Ryu, and I'll do whatever you say. Yes or No?"

As an incentive, Sakura lightly blew on Ryu's manhood. The feeling started to come back. He couldn't hold out much longer. He had to give in. And thats what hurt the most...Giving her victory over him...

"Y...ye...yes..."

"Whats that? I didn't quite hear you..."

"yes..."

"Yes what?"

Sakura teased Ryu with her act of innocence. She knew that he wanted her to finish what she started. But she wanted to hear him say those exact words...

Ryu had no choice but to give in. Sakura's sexual energy was three times as strong in her dark form. She had made Ryu hornier than a rabbit. He needed the pleasure...And she would give it to him...only if he gave her what she wanted...Submission...

It was ironic how Sakura always wanted Ryu to be her teacher. Based on what was happening however, it seemed that the student had become the teacher...

"Finish it..."

"Finish what?"

"W...what you've started...give me pleasure..."

"That's all you had to say!"

With a seductive smile on her face, Sakura put Ryu's cock back into her mouth. She sucked like it was a fire in her mouth, and only Ryu's man juice could extinguish the flames. Ryu meanwhile, had closed his eyes, preparing for what he wanted...

Ryu suddenly felt shocks all over his body again. He knew it was time...

Ryu released his seed in large amounts. Most of it went into Sakura's mouth. The rest of it was on her chin. And some was still left on Ryu's manhood.

Sakura swallowed, making sure that Ryu could hear it. She then finished off the love juice on her chin. An evil grin came upon her face.

"Mmm...you taste good, Ryu..."

Sakura then started to lick the remaining semen off of Ryu's manhood. Ryu gasped as he was still in pleasure. More semen came out...

"Is that my reward? For allowing you to release? Why thank you!"

Sakura licked the new semen that had just been released, all the while making Ryu gasp. He couldn't think clearly anymore...

"(Oh god. I've never felt this good in my life. Sakura was able to do all of this? Does she truly love me? And just how do I feel about her?)"

"Yummy!"

Sakura let out a yawn.

"Oh! I must be getting tired. I'll let you rest now. Tomorrow is going to be even more fun!"

Sakura stood up and put her hand on his cheek. Her soft touch was making him gasp. She knew she had him in control...

"Maybe tomorrow I'll undo those nasty chains for you...if you're good...How about a goodnight kiss?"

"..."

"Looks like I'll have to get one for myself..."

She held her hand behind Ryu's head and kissed him deeply. But Ryu still wasn't returning the kiss. Something had to be done about that...

Sakura slid her tongue into Ryu's mouth. As Ryu was feeling this new emotion, he did something he didn't expect he would do. He met Sakura's tongue with his own. That was all that she wanted...His affection...

Sakura put more passion into the kiss now. She wanted him to remember this kiss for the rest of the night, up until he saw her again...

Ryu didn't know why he was doing this. Did he do it out of the moment? Or was he starting to develop feelings for the cherry blossom?

Sakura finally broke the kiss and rubbed his cheek once more. She gave him one more quick peck on the lips, then broke away. She opened the door to the bedroom, and left.

Ryu managed to finally fall asleep. In his mind, he wondered what would be in store for him the next day...

_-Remastered Version-_

Ryu groaned as he woke up to a nice headache courtesy of Dark Sakura. Upon looking around the area, Ryu found that he wasn't outside anymore, but inside a room.

Ryu didn't know who the room belonged to, but one thing was certain. The room had a feminine touch to it with the vanity mirror on the far right wall. Next to the mirror was a dresser with oils, lotions, and perfumes stacked on top of it. To Ryu's far left was a wall that held several weapons such as chains, whips, belts, batons, and nightsticks.

Ryu wanted to say that this room was designed for torture, due to the assortment of weapons contained on the left wall, but if that was the case, then why was there a queen-sized bed a short distance away from him? And why would there be a dresser to his far right with feminine products? Moreover, the choice of colors for the room was primarily purple with red and pink as secondary colors. If Ryu were meant to be tortured, then why would he be in a room that looked so comfortable?

Regardless of what the room was being designed for, one thing was clear; Ryu had to leave.

"Too…weak…" Ryu groans after attempting to break free of the chains that were hooked to his wrists. "I don't have any strength left…"

**"Now, now…" **Ryu hears from the door on the other side of the room, **"You wouldn't be trying to leave, would you? You belong to me! My Ryu-sama!"  
**  
The door finally opens, and a shadow with a dark aura enters the room. Ryu couldn't figure anything out about the mysterious person other then the fact that the body type was without question female. It was then that the past events immediately came flooding back to Ryu's head.

"Sakura?"

As Sakura came closer towards Ryu's body, her aura dies down. It was then that Ryu was able to see Sakura fully. Sakura was wearing nothing on but a black bra, black panties, and a black pair of boots. Ryu was also quick to notice that Sakura was still under the influence of Satsu no Hadou due to her skin tone still being darker.

**"I'm glad you're finally awake, Ryu-sama…"** Sakura purrs, brushing his left cheek, **"Now the fun can begin!"  
**  
"Sakura..." Ryu begins, unfazed by Sakura's affections, "Why are you doing this?"

**"Isn't it obvious?"** Sakura asks, a mischievous grin crosses her lips, **"Did you truly think that I chased you halfway around the world just to become your apprentice? That was merely a starting point, an opportunity to try and win my way into your heart. But when you evaded me yet again, that was the last straw. I realized that if I were to have you, that I would have to take matters into my own hands!"  
**

"Wai-" Ryu starts to say, before being silenced by Sakura's mouth. The kiss is demanding, harsh, passionate, and yearning all at once. From this one kiss, Ryu can feel the desire that Sakura has for him.

**"Enough talk, my darling…"** Sakura soothes, breaking the kiss and bringing her head directly below Ryu's neck, **"My body aches for you so badly! Make a woman out of me!"**

Sakura plants gentle kisses on Ryu's neck before opening her lips slightly and taking small nibbles. Ryu closes his eyes in ecstasy, trying to resist the sensation that Sakura sends through his body.

"Sakura…" Ryu grunts, eyes still closed, "We…shouldn't do this…"

Ryu suddenly finds that Sakura's love bites have stopped. Upon opening his eyes, he finds Sakura glaring into his eyes along with a killer intent emanating from her body.

"**And why not?"** Sakura asks, a hint of jealousy in her voice, **"Why _shouldn't_ we do this? Don't tell me that you have feelings for someone else!"**

"No Sakura, I don't, but-"

"**It's that Chinese bitch from Interpol, isn't it?"** Sakura growls, **"You like her, don't you!"**

"Sakura," Ryu begins again, "Try to calm yourse-"

"**She doesn't deserve you!"** Sakura roars, intensifying the flames of her dark aura, **"She barely knows that you exist!"**

Sakura gets so angry that she temporarily looses control of her emotions and drives her right fist directly into Ryu's midsection.

"Gwahh!" Ryu coughs as saliva leaves his mouth. While Sakura's punch didn't break any of Ryu's ribs, it hurt like hell and left Ryu gasping for air.

"**Ryu-sama!" **Sakura apologizes, the intensity in her eyes disappearing, **"Please forgive me! I had no intention of tarnishing your beautiful body!"**

Sakura immediately gets down on her knees and starts kissing Ryu's ripped chest. With her fingers, Sakura lightly brushes them around Ryu's midsection, earning her a gentle growl from the Ansatsuken warrior.

"**Ryu-sama…" **Sakura speaks, more gently this time, **"I am your number one fan…and as your number one fan, nobody else would know you as well as I do…and one thing that I do know, is that Chun Li is unworthy of your love. She doesn't appreciate you…she doesn't love you…not like I do…"**

Sakura continues to kiss Ryu's toned body and makes her way down toward the top of his dogi pants before stopping.

"**Should I continue, Ryu-sama?" **Sakura asks eloquently, **"Shall I give you the affection that only your number one fan would be worthy of providing?"**

Ryu was finding it difficult to think clearly. Sakura's ministrations had awakened a fire inside his body that he didn't feel he could put out. And his mind was becoming very cloudy. Only a small bit of Ryu's rationality remained, but it was enough to keep him from completely giving in to Sakura's lust.

"I'm sorry…"Ryu refuses with a bit more strength in his voice, "Not like this…"

"**On one hand, I should be disappointed…" **Sakura sighs, looking down towards the floor, **"For you to still be resisting me breaks my heart…"**

Ryu looks down at Sakura. While Ryu would be willing to break someone's bones in his quest to become stronger, the one thing that he could never allow himself to do is break someone's heart and spirit. Ryu felt bad for Sakura, but it had to be done.

"**But on the other hand…" **Sakura continues, lifting her head back up in confidence, **"If you gave in so easily, then you _wouldn't_ be the Ryu that I fell in love with so many years ago! Your elusive nature makes me want you even more! I guess I'll have to convince you of what I can offer you!"**

Sakura goes back to Ryu's pants and places her hands around the top of them. After getting a good grip, Sakura pulls them and Ryu's boxers completely off of his lower body.

"**Ryu-sama…!" **Sakura blushes, looking at how endowed Ryu is, **"It's so big…!"**

"Sakura!" Ryu commands, using the last bit of his willpower, "Don't do this! Don't do something that you'll later regret!"

"**Oh, I'm not going to regret this at all, Ryu-sama…" **Sakura smirks, clasping her hands together in prayer, **"I'm going to savor this! Itadakimasu!"**

Sakura grabs Ryu's manhood and gives it a delicate lick. Then another. Then once more before clasping her lips completely around Ryu's length.

"Sakura…!" Ryu grunts in response.

Sakura sucks Ryu slowly as she moves her head back and forth, trying to create a solid tempo. Ryu grits his teeth in response as he tries to deny the pleasure that is coursing throughout his body.

"**Ryu-sama, you are so delicious!" **Sakura shouts in delight while she strokes Ryu's balls, **"But you still haven't given me your sweet nectar!"**

Sakura strokes and sucks Ryu a bit faster while he is still trying to resist. At first, Ryu was doing fine due to him having a strong will. But there comes a time when mere willpower isn't enough to resist life's temptations. This happened to be one of those times…

"**Don't hold back, my darling!" **Sakura barks as she continues to stroke Ryu, **"Give me my prize!"**

Fortunately for Sakura, she would not have to wait long as Ryu's body finally gave in and released all over her face.

"Forgive me…" Ryu apologizes after seeing what he has done to Sakura, "I didn't mean to do that…"

"**Oh, don't be sorry…" **Sakura shrugs as she wipes Ryu's essence off of her mough, **"That was actually a great appetizer! Now I'm ready for the main dish! Are you ready for round two, my lovely dragon?"**

A slight blush creeps up upon Ryu's face as Sakura stands back up and unhooks her bra. Due to the negative energy of Satsu no Hadou, Sakura's breast size went from a B cup to a D cup.

"**Do you like what you see, Ryu-sama?" **Sakura asks, tossing her bra to the side, **"Then I shall keep you in suspense no longer!"**

Sakura now removes her panties and boots and tosses those to the side. Sakura then walks over to her dresser and bends over, allowing Ryu to get a glimpse of her "assets" while she pulls out the third drawer. After grabbing a key, Sakura closes the drawer and walks back over to Ryu.

"**I can't get a good meal if I leave you chained up like this, can I?" **Sakura questions while she unlocks the chains on each of Ryu's wrists. Once the last chain is unlocked, Sakura grabs one of Ryu's arms and escorts him towards the queen size bed.

"**My darling, I have waited for this moment for an eternity!" **Sakura exclaims, pushing Ryu's chest forward, making him fall onto the bed face up.

"_So…tired…" _Ryu is helpless as Sakura straddles herself over his body.

"**Now Ryu-sama, let us become one!" **Sakura bellows as she lowers her weight on Ryu's shaft, **"Ikuze!"**

After being penetrated by Ryu, Sakura takes a couple of seconds to get used to the feeling of Ryu inside her. Then, Sakura hooks her legs underneath Ryu's and begins to rock her body back and forth.

"**Yes!" **Sakura moans as she places her palms on Ryu's chest, **"You feel so good inside me! Now…release more of your lovely essence! I want it inside me this time!"**

Sakura channels some of her dark energy into Ryu's body, forcing him to immediately explode.

"**Ryu-sama…!" **Sakura moans as darkness takes her.

"Ryu-sama…" Sakura purrs as her eyes adjust to the morning sun. But as Sakura starts to wake up, she notices a couple of things out of place.

For one, Sakura was surprised to find that she was still wearing clothes.

"_Last thing I remember, I wasn't wearing any clothes…" _Sakura thinks to herself as she looks at her white bra and blue shorts.

It is then that Sakura figures out the second thing missing.

"Where's Ryu?" Sakura wonders as she takes a quick glance around the bedroom. Upon not seeing a trace of Ryu ever being around, Sakura realizes what has happened.

"_That dream…" _Sakura sighs as she closes her eyes; _"I had that dream again…the one where I unleash the murderous intent. This is the third night this week… Why do I keep having it?"_

But as Sakura analyzes the contents of her dream, she thinks about a particular person that causes her cheeks to blush.

"Ryu…" Sakura whispers, bringing her hands to her chest, "Why can't I tell you how I feel?"

_RING! RING!_

"Hello?" Sakura answers as she picks up the telephone, "Who is this?".

"Sakura, why haven't you arrived at the school yet?" A female voice answers on the other side asks.

"Kei?" Sakura gasps, looking at her alarm clock, "Oh no! I'm late!"

"Sakura…" Kei Chitose sighs, holding a hand to her forehead in frustration, "What am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know, Kei…" Sakura jokes, "Laugh about this another time?"

"You won't be laughing when the principal cuts your paycheck for being tardy…" Kei says seriously, "Now hurry up and bring yourself to school!"

"Gomen! I'm on my way! I'll see you soon!" Sakura apologizes as she hangs up the phone and strips her clothes off. After throwing on some deodorant, Sakura puts on a pair of long black shorts and a red sports jacket over her undergarments. Sakura then rushes off to the bathroom.

"_I need to buy a new alarm clock!" _Sakura muses as she brushes her teeth.

Putting her toothbrush back, Sakura grabs her keys and is about to walk out the door when at the last minute she runs back to her bedroom. Lying on top of a table, Sakura finds what she is looking for.

"I can't forget this…" Sakura says as she picks up a white headband and ties it around her forehead, "As long as I wear this headband, you shall always be in my heart, Ryu…"

Sakura then goes outside and puts on her red and white converse sneakers waiting for her before heading off to Boutoritsu Kyougaku High. Boutoritsu Kyougaku had been Sakura's high school as a teenager. At 26 years old, Sakura is now a gym teacher, leading the new generation of students.

"Sorry I'm late, everyone!" Sakura shouts as she finally arrives to her all female class at a training field outside the school.

"Ah, the demon of tardiness has finally arrived…" One of Sakura's female students speaks upon seeing her teacher.

"Right on! You guys owe us parfaits!" Another female student says as she high fives a couple of her fellow classmates.

"How could she be late again!" One female student asks as she and two of her friends hang their heads down in dismay.

"I told you guys to stop using my attendance for bets!" Sakura yells, irritated.

"_Man…Kei is never going to let me hear the end of this…" _Sakura sighs.

"Ano…Sakura-sensei…" A shorthaired brunette mumbles.

"What is it, Botan?" Sakura asks.

"That blonde guy by the red sports car…" Botan wonders, pointing over to the fence, "He's been watching you ever since you arrived…"

"Ooh! He's kinda cute!" A couple of girls giggle with glee as they look at the blonde stranger.

Sakura takes a look and finds that the blond man is very familiar. From the black slacks, black dress shoes and white dress jacket that he wears; there is something about him that gives Sakura a feeling of déjà vu.

Sakura had to admit…the blonde stranger was definitely a looker. He looked like he could get any woman he desired. But there was something more. Even despite that aura of "confidence" that Sakura sensed from the blonde stranger, she also felt a burning spirit from him, like he was a fighter.

"It can't be…" Sakura wonders as the blonde man leaves his sports car and walks towards the fence, "Ken!"

"Has it been five years already?" Ken Masters asks as he now stands in front of Sakura and her class, "You're really starting to blossom into a beautiful young woman!"

"He's so charming!" Several students glee as they look at Ken with admiration.

"So what brings you back to Japan, Ken?" Sakura asks.

"Well, it's the one year anniversary of my master's death, so I came to pay my respects. On my way here, I met up with an old buddy of mine. Would you like to meet him?"

"_No…" _Sakura gasps, _"It couldn't be…He doesn't mean…"_

Before Sakura can address her thoughts further, Ken gestures towards his sports car and out steps another man. Like Ken before, the man that steps out of the sports car is also familiar to Sakura. Even with a pair of blue jeans, white sneakers, and a white t-shirt on, there is no mistaking the familiarity of the Japanese man now approaching the gate.

"_I don't believe it…" _Sakura gasps as she watches the man pass through the gate, _"It's really him…"_

Sakura gazes into the eyes of the new man now standing in front of her and finds it difficult to breath.

The eyes of the man in front of her are fierce and resolute; yet also hold a resounding calmness to them. They are the eyes of a man that has seen and been in many battles. They were the eyes of one worthy enough of the title "Warrior".

Above these brown eyes rested a red headband on the forehead. This headband completed the image of the person already set inside Sakura's heart.

It was _him_…he had returned…the only one that had managed to capture her heart…_her_ world warrior…

Sakura's heart beats like a drum as she drinks in the entire figure of the man from head to toe. For five years, Sakura had longed to see this man again. Many endless nights had been spent wishing that she had told Ryu her true feelings when she had the chance. How Sakura had regretted letting opportunity pass her by…

But now…it seemed like fate had given her a second chance…this time, she would not fail…

"Ryu…" Sakura whispers, using every ounce of strength that she has to keep from passing out, "It's really you…"

"How are you, Sakura?" Ryu asks, "I promised you that one day I would seek you out. I can still feel the fighter's spirit deep inside you. You are definitely still a street fighter…"

Sakura blushes hard upon hearing Ryu's comment. To Sakura, hearing something like this was nearly equivalent to Ryu declaring his love for her.

"Thank you…" Sakura thanks as she puts on a warm smile. Then she passes out on the ground.

"Sakura-sensei!" Sakura's students ask as they crowd around their fallen teacher, "What's the matter?"

"Which way to the nurses office?" Ken asks Botan, "We'll take her there…"

"It's this way…" Botan says as she points towards an entrance by the school.

"Ryu, you pick up Sakura and follow her student…" Ken says, "I've got to make sure that my car is locked. I'll join you shortly."

"Sure thing." Ryu says as he bends down and picks Sakura up bridal style.

As Ryu walks off with Sakura towards the school, Ken goes back to his car and after making sure that everything inside is secure (including Ryu's duffel bag), locks it.

"I knew it was only a matter of time…" Ken sighs as he starts to walk towards the entrance of the school, "Ryu my friend, you are about to go head to head with an opponent that you have never dealt with in your life…love…"


	3. The Decision

Update: 8/19/2012

Man...this story is a _decade_ old...I really should do something to celebrate this ten year milestone...remastering the chapters _was_ going to be how I did it, but I realize that in order to update it completely, I would have a completely different story. That's the sole reason why this story was never updated when I attempted to years ago.

However, I still felt that the story that put me on the map in fanfiction deserved to be back on the place where it started. In my nearly 11 year history of writing fanfiction, I have written stories that have been good, bad, and decent, but before Acknowledgment, my original claim to fame was this story.

Now that I'm writing again, I can hopefully try to update this story to a more standard and mature view. For now though, you can at least read this story when I originally wrote it a decade ago. I concede that it is _dated,_ and that a lot that I was writing was based on how things were in 02 (not to mention how OOC Ryu and Sakura feel at times), but I truly enjoyed writing it back then. This is also another trip into the past for people who never read the full version at the time but have always wondered what my writing style was like back then.

Something else that a lot of people may not know...when I originally wrote this story, only the original three chapters were the story. But then people wanted more, so I added more. Enjoy!

Ryu's eyes finally woke up. He felt a little exhausted, but his body also felt extremely good. Sakura's dark energy sure did a lot to him. He wondered what would happen to him this morning...

As if she was psychic, the bedroom door opened up. Sakura stepped in, wearing a night robe and carrying a bowl of strawberries. She was also still in her darker form...

"Good morning, sweetie! Did you sleep well?"

"It would have been better if I wasn't tied up..."

"Oh I'm sorry about that. Maybe tonight you can sleep with me..."

"..."

"Which reminds me. You were looking at my body last night, weren't you?"

"..."

"You liked what you saw, didn't you?"

"..."

"Giving me the silent treatment huh? Well I know how to find out..."

Sakura grabbed the sash holding her robe together and loosened it. She then opened up her robe a little bit, allowing Ryu to see a little bit of her flesh.

Ryu felt himself giving in to Sakura's body. But he tried to be strong...

"Trying to resist, are we?"

Sakura opened up her robe a little bit more. This time, Ryu could see a little bit of her breasts...

Ryu was still trying to fight her temptation. This was not easy though, as his mind said one thing, and his body said another..."

"You won't be able to resist this time, my love..."

Sakura grabbed her robe, and allowed it to fall to the floor. She was now standing before Ryu, completely nude...

Ryu's face started to turn a little red. Her body was like that of a goddess. He wouldn't be able to resist now. To make matters worse, his little friend had woken up, ready for battle...

"Is our little friend hungry? I'll feed you later, but first, I must feed your master..."

Sakura turned around and bent down to pick up the bowl of strawberries. As she bent down, her butt cheeks were completely revealed to Ryu. Ryu couldnt' hold out much longer. His little friend was as hard as a rock.

Sakura turned around and saw Ryu's rising erection. She smiled, knowing that she was the reason for it. But first, she had to get something to eat.

"Open up..."

Sakura had a strawberry in her hand. She wanted to feed it to Ryu, but he wouldnt open his mouth.

Ryu was trying to refuse the food being offered to him. But he knew he would not get far. He hadn't eaten in a while. His stomach was growling. He was going to have to eat...now.

Ryu finally opened his mouth and allowed Sakura to feed him the strawberry.

"Good boy! Here comes another..."

Sakura did the same thing with a few more strawberries. Slowly, it seemed that Ryu was eating out the palm of her hand...

Sakura got another strawberry and put it inside Ryu's mouth. Before he could swallow it, Sakura placed her mouth on the other end of the strawberry. When Ryu started to eat the strawberry, he was met with a kiss from Sakura.

Sakura kissed Ryu for a few moments before finally letting go.

"I think I'll let you down, now..."

Sakura charged up her energy, and destroyed the chains holding Ryu with a karate chop. Ryu fell forward, still exhausted from Sakuras advances...

Sakura caught Ryu. She carried him over to her bed and lay him down on his back. She then got on top of him.

"Just to make sure you can't get away..."

Sakura's eyes started to glow blood red. Suddenly, Ryu's wrists and ankles were tied together with rope.

"Why Sakura? Why...are you doing this to me?"

Sakura rubbed Ryu's cheek before finally giving it a kiss.

"Masturbation doesn't cut it anymore. I need your manly cock inside of me. That's the only way for me to feel like a real woman...And finally be united with you..."

Sakura grabbed Ryu's cock, and started rubbing it. This was making Ryu feel good...

"Ah... Ah... Saku..."  
Ryu couldn't let out a word. Sakura had complete control of Ryu in mind and body. Now, only his heart remained...

Sakura was quickly creating an orgasm inside of Ryu's cock. Ryu didn't know how much longer he would be able to hold out...

Sakura then stopped rubbing. Ryu was breathing from what he was put through. She knew all the right places to pleasure him. Perhaps she really knew him well...

"I figured that you might want some dessert after breakfast. So I'm going to give you a special treat. I guess you could say its 100% natural."

Ryu had no idea what Sakura was talking about. Sakura smiled from Ryu's lack of understanding.

"You'll understand what I'm going to give you soon enough. After you've tried it once, you'll never go back to anything else..."

Sakura turned her body 90 degrees. Her head was towards his manhood, and Sakura's womanhood was in front of Ryus face.

"Lick it. You know you want it..."

Ryu was trying to resist, but resistance was getting him nowhere. His mind and body wanted to get a taste of Sakura's insides, but his heart said no. This would not be an easy decision to make...

"You're so cautious..." Sakura purred. "That's why you are one of the best street fighters around the world. But this is one battle that you will not be winning..."

Sakura was right. Unknown to Ryu, the dark energy that she was using on him was making him hornier as seconds passed. His mind and body were becoming more lustful by the minute.

"Just to make it a little easier on you..." Sakura's eyes glowed blood red again. The ropes around Ryus wrists were gone.

"Now you should have no problem. Eat to your hearts desire. I know I will..."

Ryu couldn't hold back any more. He put his hands around Sakura's lower rear, and held that tight. He gave a little lick to Sakura's insides.

"Ahh!" That little lick had sent a little spark through Sakura.

Sakura's insides were unique. Never had Ryu tasted anything like it before. He had to have more...

Ryu gave another lick to Sakura's insides. She moaned while Ryu was starting to enjoy his dessert.

Sakura was starting to lose control of her emotions. Ryu was eating her out, and doing a very good job at it. She decided to return the favor...

While Ryu was eating her pussy, Sakura started sucking Ryu's manhood.

Ryu grunted as he was now feeling pleasure in his lower area. He continued to lick Sakura's womanhood.

Ryu's body and mind were gone. Sakura had complete control over them. But his heart was still free. And this would be what determined everything. "(Do I care about her? Am I doing this because deep down inside, I've wanted her? Or am I doing this out of pity?)" Ryu would get the answers to the questions that he had soon. But he first had a job to finish...

"(Man, he learns quick...If I keep this up, he'll be mine forever! Chun Li was a fool to give Ryu up! She doesn't know what she's missing!) Ahh! Ohh! Oh Ryuuu!"

Sakura's juices and Ryu's seed were released like piñatas. Both warriors then enjoyed their prize that had been released  
After about 5 minutes, both warriors finished their snack. Sakura turned around and rested her head on Ryus chest. She wrapped her hands around Ryu and closed her eyes. She loved that man to death.

Ryu was also exhausted from Sakura's advances in the past 24 hours. In her darker form, her sexual energy took more out of him. Yet, he couldn't help but feel somewhat attracted to her. Although everything she did to him was lustful, she did it out of love. Love for him. And Ryu was starting to appreciate that. Ryu didnt know what to think anymore. His mind and body were temporary super-horny thanks to Dark Sakura's energy. They would go back to normal soon. But what if his mind and body weren't super-horny? What if deep down inside, his heart was telling him that Sakura was the woman for him? Questions... Why was there never an easy answer? Why must things be so difficult?

Ryu looked down at the sleeping Sakura.

"I know that you've always admired me, but I didn't realize how much you did. Throughout last night and this morning, you started to show me just how much you really care about me. I'm beginning to understand now. I'm not quite sure how I feel about you yet. And what about our age differences? I'm twenty-something and you're only 18. What would people say? Perhaps when I figure out my feelings for you, I can decide on what to do next. Until then, sleep well..."

Sakura woke up an hour later. She smiled when she saw that Ryu was smiling as well. He was sound asleep. And he had his arms wrapped around her. Sakura decided to do something nice for Ryu since he made her feel so good. She cut the ropes that were around Ryu's ankles, and left him completely untied.

"Are you smiling because of me? Do you feel the same way about me as I do for you? Is love inside your heart?"  
Sakura just let Ryu sleep peacefully for the next 15 minutes. She left the room to make some preparations. After she was done, she came back and laid her head on Ryu's chest. She grabbed one of his arms and held it to her chest. She just lay there, thinking of him. Her eyes started to get watery from her thoughts.

15 minutes later, Sakura felt movement under her head. She turned around to see Ryu's eyes starting to wake up.  
"Youre awake my love! Come with me, we need a bath!"

Ryu was still a little groggy from "breakfast" and the dark energy Sakura used on him, but he was also a little glad to be able to see more than the bedroom.

Sakura led Ryu to the bathroom. It was huge! Those were the preparations that Sakura had made. A nice bubble bath.

Sakura led Ryu into the tub, and then got in herself. She took some soap and started to lather Ryu and herself up. Ryu's mind was half dead, but his heart was still free to be able to think.

"(Now she's cleaning me up. There is no doubt about it...She loves me with all her heart. I have always cared about her ever since I first met her, but I never thought that I would have feelings for her in this way. I'm enjoying being her company. And to be honest, I dont think I would want to be without her. I just might be tempted to say that I love her...)

Meanwhile, Sakura had finished lathering the two of them up with soap. She washed the soap off with water before looking into Ryu's eyes. They looked very serious. Sakura knew what that meant. The dark energy that she was using on Ryu was starting to wear off. Her eyes started to get watery. She knew that Ryu would tell her how he felt about everything that had happened. Although she enjoyed seducing him and making him do her will with the powers of the dark hadou, she wanted Ryu to love her inside his heart. And she knew that her energy would never be able to reach Ryu there. Ryu's love would have to come of his own free will. There would be nothing else that she could do.

"We're done..."

Sakura got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her body. She than ran out of the bathroom, hiding back tears...

Ryu was puzzled as to why Sakura would leave in such a hurry. 24 hours ago, she was seducing him, and having her way with him. Now she just left in a hurry. Ryu got out of the tub and put on a towel.

Ryu went back to the bedroom and found Sakura on her bed, crying. He also noticed that Sakura had a blue aura around her. Her body started to become lighter and slightly less developed. It seemed that she was reverting back to regular Sakura...

"Sakura..."

"Go away! I know that you don't love me! Leave me and go back to Chun Li!"

Ryu put back on his gi pants and approached Sakura. He wrapped his arms around her back and looked into her brown eyes.

"Sakura. Its true. I did love Chun Li once...But after figuring out how she feels about me, my heart was broken. I didn't know what I would do with the rest of my life. But then you opened your heart up to me. You showed me just how much you care. You did things for me that not even Chun Li has done. She respects me. But you adore me..."

Sakura's tears stopped flowing but her eyes remained watery...

"Sakura...I have always cared for you even though I wouldn't show it...but there were complications such as age. I didnt want people thinking that I was a pervert or a child molester. So to protect you, I would close myself off to your advances and wishes. I knew that it hurt you, but it would have hurt more if we never got to see each other again. That's why I accepted your match. Sure, I love to fight. But there was something more valuable to me..."  
Sakura's watery eyes released a tear. Ryu just continued.

"Sakura...I love you..."

And then it happened. The words that Sakura had been waiting to hear for a lifetime were just said. More tears came out of her eyes now...

"But Ryu...I'm too young for you...You deserve someone your own age...

"Age is nothing but a number when love is concerned. Besides, in 5 years, age won't matter. Youll be a full woman in the eyes of the world. But right now, I'm going to make you a full woman in my eyes..."

"Oh Ryu..."

Ryu brought Sakura closer to his body and caressed her cheek with his hand.

"You are so beautiful. I was a fool to almost pass you up..."

Sakura smiled slightly as Ryu pulled her body closer to him.

Ryu's eyes started to close as he finally pressed his lips against hers. Sakura was slightly in shock, partly because Ryu had made a move on her, not the other way around. And partly because he was doing this out of the love of his heart.

More tears came out of her eyes...

But this time, these weren't tears of pain. They were tears of joy. Joy that the man that she loved finally loved her back. She closed her eyes and wrapped her legs around Ryu while holding the back of his head with both of her arms. She pulled herself tighter into Ryu and put more emotion into the kiss that she was locked in.

This greatly aroused Ryu. He held her in that position for a few seconds. Then he laid her on top of the bed. He removed the towel that was wrapped around her and pulled down his pants.

"Sakura..."

"Yes, my love?"

"Besides masturbation, have you slept with anyone?"

"No. I've saved myself for you..and you alone..."

Ryu got on top of Sakura. He kissed her gently then had a look of seriousness in his eyes.

"Are you sure that you want me to do this? Because after today, your innocence will be lost forever..."

Sakura completely understood what Ryu was talking about. She nodded her head.

"Yes...only you are worthy of taking this away from me...Please...accept it as my gift to you...A testament of how much I love you..."

"Then forgive me...this will hurt a little..."

Ryu swiftly thrust his manhood inside Sakura's vaginal opening, breaking through her hymen in the process. Instantly, blood came out. A couple of tears came out of Sakura's eyes.

"Tears started to come out of Ryu's eyes as well..."

"Gomen..."

"Don't be...my love for you has helped ease the pain...now finish it...make me complete...with you..."

Ryu nodded and then continued to thrust his manhood inside of her. Sakura was still feeling a little bit of pain.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No...finish it...make me yours..."

Ryu continued to thrust inside Sakura. The pain that Sakura was feeling was slowly starting to turn into pleasure. She bucked her hips in response. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Ryu's back, pulling him in closer. He was starting to make her feel good...

Ryu was starting to grunt in response to what he was feeling. Ryu's body was also starting to feel warm. His body was now glowing a light blue aura. And so was Sakura's...

Sakura managed to open her eyes up a little. She saw that both Ryu and herself were glowing. Then she realized it. They were putting more than their bodies into work. They were also putting in their spirit...

Sakura's insides started to feel very wet now. She didn't know how much more she would be able to take. She wanted to hold off long enough to be able to release with Ryu simultaneously. Fortunately, she wouldn't have to wait much longer...

Ryu was about to burst. He couldn't hold back much longer.

"Sakura, I'm about to release! I'm pulling out!"

"No! Release inside me! Make me complete with you!"

Ryu could hold back no longer as he released all of his seed deep inside of her. At the same time, Sakura's juices spilled all over Ryu's manhood. Ryu finally fell on top of Sakuras body, exhausted from all that had transpired...

Ryu rolled over to the side of the bed and held Sakura tight, still inside of her. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Sakura just looked at Ryu's peaceful form. A smile came to her face. She finally had his love...

Sakura gave Ryu a quick kiss on his lips. Then she held Ryu tight and closed her eyes, allowing herself to fall into a deep sleep...

The two warriors of Shotokan just sleep peacefully for the rest of the day...


	4. Rude Awakening

Sakura's eyes finally woke up to the morning sun. She had never slept better in her life. But as Sakura was starting to shake the grogginess away, she suddenly realized that something was not quite right...

For one, she still had her nightgown on. And it was sticky. Sakura placed a finger on her gown to investigate. It was her love juice that had spilled after her workout with Ryu. Ryu? Wait a second...

That was the other thing that hit Sakura. Ryu was nowhere to be found. No trace of him anywhere. Not even a note.

Sakura put all the pieces together. She remembered making sweet love to Ryu, yet she still had her nightgown on and

Ryu wasn't present. Sakura was hoping that the answer wouldnt be what she feared it might be, but she finally had to accept reality...

It was a dream.

"Damn! Why did it have to be a dream? Why couldn't it be real?"

Sakura was upset. Her eyes started to get watery. Everything that she had dreamed had felt so real. Everything. From feeling Ryu's delicate lips against hers to feeling Ryu thrust inside of her and make her complete with him. Even hearing Ryu's gentle words of "I love you..." had been a dream. And that's what hurt the most...

Tears started to stream down Sakura's face. She had dreamed it all. Ryu was never there. She never had her way with him. He never knew how much she loved him. And Ryu never said that he loved her back...

But Sakura did love Ryu. That was the only part of her dream that had been real. Sakura first saw Ryu when he delivered the famous Shoryuken into Sagat's chest and scarred him for life. That was when Sakura had first admired Ryu, and wanted him to train her. So she trained. When the Alpha 2 tournament was held, Sakura participated in it, hoping to be able to meet the one man who had inspired her, and get him to be her teacher. But he wouldn't. Instead, all she got was...

"I'm still learning myself. I don't have time for school games. You're on your own..."

Those words had a bit of coldness to them, but Sakura understood. She still admired Ryu though, and continued to train herself to be able to see him again in the next Alpha tournament.

She had managed to advance to the finals, and saw her mentor, Ryu. But something was wrong with him. Ryu was being mind controlled by someone who went by the name of M. Bison. Sakura managed to stop Ryu and take on Bison, but Bison was too powerful. Bison wanted to take over Ryu's body, but Sakura wouldn't allow it. She was willing to sacrifice herself for Ryu. But why was she doing this? Bison wouldn't allow Sakura to be able to finish her thought as he smacked her down to the ground. But then Ryu got up. And he was mad.

"Hm, hm, hm Did you get mad? Do you care for this little girl?"

Sakura remembered hearing Bison say those exact words. Ryu managed to repel the evil intent inside of him and stop Bison. After Bison was defeated, Ryu told Sakura how he was still an unskilled fighter and if she would wait till they met again to fight. Sakura agreed. As she saw Ryu walk off, she came to one conclusion: She was in love with Ryu. It just wasn't about training anymore Sakura knew that deep down inside her heart, Ryu had entered it...

Tears continued to stream down Sakura's face. She hated how her dreams had always come back to mock her. All she wanted was to be with Ryu. But the dreams would always end, and bring her back to reality. Her dreams were not dreams. They were nightmares...

Sakura looked at the clock. It was 9:00 am. She had two hours left before she had to report to work.

Sakura sighed as she got out of her bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower. As the shower water ran down her back, Sakura closed her eyes and allowed her mind to go into a moment of reflection...

"(Ryu...I love you so much...How I wish you knew. But one day, I'm going to find you...and tell you just how I feel...and I hope that you feel the same way about me...)"

Sakura opened her eyes. She couldn't allow her thoughts of Ryu make her late for work.

Sakura finally finished her shower and stepped out of the tub. She wrapped a towel around her body and went back to her room. Sakura picked out a pair of blue jeans, and a pink shirt. Since Sakura worked in a sushi restaurant, she could wear whatever she wanted underneath her apron.

Sakura finished getting dressed and walked to the kitchen. She grabbed an apple, got her keys, and went out the door, on her way to the sushi restaurant that she worked at.

Sakura liked her new life now. Ever since she turned eighteen, Sakura was free to do whatever she pleased. Her parents wanted her to go to college, but Sakura didnt want to do that. All she wanted to do was street fight. It was her passion.

The sushi restaurant was a nice place to work at as well. It also doubled as a karaoke and sake bar. The work required of her wasn't difficult, and her co-workers and customers were very friendly. Even her boss was extremely nice. Sakura got paid a nice salary, and that didn't even include daily tips, which allowed her to store money for a rainy day. Perhaps one of the best perks about working in the sushi restaurant was that it was only a couple of blocks from her apartment in Tokyo.

Sakura had finished her apple and finally arrived at the Dragon sushi restaurant. It was in the downtown area of Tokyo, which meant lots and lots of customers. Sakura stepped inside the restaurant and immediately saw one of her co-workers.

"Ohayo Sakura."

"Ohayo Hayato."

After Sakura had said her good mornings with her co-worker Hayato, Sakura went to the kitchen to put on an apron.

Sakura then washed her hands and got prepared to wash the fish that would be served as soon as the restaurant opened in a half hour.  
Around 4:00 pm, three men walked into the sushi bar. The leader of the trio pulled out a knife.

All of the customers and employees moved to the side with the exception of the owner and Sakura, who was in the kitchen, completely unaware of what was going on. The gang leader pointed his knife at the owner.

"You! Put all your money into a bag! And don't anybody try anything funny, or else I'll cut you!"

The owner of the restaurant reluctantly agreed, and started stuffing money into a bag. Just then, a mysterious figure entered the sushi bar.

This figure was well built. He had on a pair of blue jeans, and a black long sleeve shirt. He was also carrying a white duffel bag...

The leader of the trio turned around and pointed the knife at the mysterious figure.

"Since you have no idea what is going on, I'll be merciful. As long as you stand to the side and mind your business, no one will be hurt!"

The mysterious figure set down his duffel bag before looking into the cold eyes of the gang leader.

"The three of you will leave this place and never come back. If you don't go now, I cannot be held responsible for my actions..."

The owner of the restaurant was terrified.

"Please...Do as he says. Don't try to be a hero..."

"You better listen to what the old man says, if you know what's good for you. I have a knife, and I'm not afraid to use it!"

The mysterious figure continued to stare into the eyes of the gang leader. He had heard what the restaurant owner had said, but he was not about to back down...

"Last chance. If you leave these people alone and promise never to return, no harm will come to you."  
All three of the gang members laughed.

"So you think you're Astro Boy or Son Goku, huh? Well I've got news for you buddy. This aint manga or anime. This is real. And in real life, people get hurt. And who do you think gets hurt? The person trying to play hero! I'm tired of talking. I'm going to take everyone in this restaurant out, starting with you!"

The gang leader swung his knife at the mysterious figure. After 3 failed attempts, the figure counter-attacked with an elbow to the face.

"Ahh!"

The gang leader fell to the floor. He got up and threw a punch at the mysterious figure. The mysterious figure just grabbed the punch and threw the gang leader through a table. The gang leader wasn't getting up...

"The same offer applies to you. If you leave now, no harm will come to you."

The two remaining gang leaders refused the offer however. Instead, they rushed the mysterious figure, thinking that he wouldn't be able to defend himself against two opponents at once. But that's where they were wrong...

The mysterious figure blocked every attack that the gang members dished out. The gang members thought that they had the advantage, but their thoughts weren't even close to the truth...

The mysterious figure took one gang member down with a punch to the gut. Two down, one to go.

"Last chance. Leave now, or go to jail with your two friends..."

"Never! The Cobras always stand together!"

The remaining gang member took out a bat.

"Now, you die!"

The gang member swung his bat at the mysterious figure. The mysterious figure dodged every swing of the bat swung at him.

"I'm through playing games..."

The mysterious figure elbowed the last gang member in the gut, then grabbed him by the shirt and threw him through a window inside the sushi restaurant. This member was out cold as well.

Everyone inside the sushi restaurant was shocked from what had transpired. They were in danger, but a mysterious person saved their lives. Just then, the police arrived.

"Thank you for your assistance sir. We've been after these three men for 2 months now. They have gotten away with every robbery until now, but thanks to you, they will never again see the streets of Tokyo."

"Don't worry about it."

The police took all three gang members and left the restaurant. As soon as the police were gone, everyone inside the restaurant started applauding.

"Thank you, kind sir. Those men have robbed my restaurant 5 times in the past 2 months. If they kept robbing me, eventually I would go out of business. How can I repay you?"

The mysterious figure took out a large amount of yen, and handed it to the owner of the restaurant.

"Nothing is required. You are a very kind man, and you deserve nothing evil to happen to you. Here is some money to take care of repairs. I apologize for the mess that Ive made. Before I go, I would like to order a cucumber sushi to go."

"As you wish. Consider it on the house! And thank you again!"

Sakura had finally finished cleaning up the kitchen. She was totally unaware of what had happened in the front of the restaurant, since the kitchen was all the way in the back of the restaurant. Sakura was finally able to clock out and enjoy the rest of the day.

"whew..."

Sakura took off her apron and washed her hands. She could finally go home. As she walked out of the kitchen, her eyes were in shock from what she saw...

"What happened?"

The restaurant owner was smiling when he looked at Sakura.

"That dreaded Cobra gang came back and tried to rob us again. But a mysterious gentleman came and took care of them till the police arrived. They won't be coming back!"

"What did this man look like?"

"He had on a pair of blue jeans, and a black long sleeve shirt."

Sakura still had no clue as to who this mysterious figure was. She needed more information...

"What else can you tell me about him?"

"He was well built, and is of Japanese descent. He also had a white duffel bag. Why do you want to know so much about this man?"

"I'll tell you when I come to work tomorrow. Good bye!"  
Sakura ran out of the sushi restaurant in hopes of finding this mysterious man. There was only one man that she knew of that had a white duffel bag...

"(Ryu? But it can't be...)"

Sakura looked to both sides of the sidewalk, trying to find a man that fit the description of what her boss had given her.

Just when Sakura had given up hope, she saw a man in the distance, wearing a black shirt.

Sakura ran towards the man in hope that this was the man she was looking for. As she got closer, she also saw that the man was carrying a white duffel bag.

This almost sounded to good to be true. Sakura decided to try the final test: name recognition...

"Ryu?"

The mysterious figure stopped walking. He turned around. What Sakura saw made her want to cry...

It was Ryu. He had just been there inside the sushi restaurant where she worked. He had saved the lives of everyone who had been there, and she didn't even know it. Now that she was standing face to face with Ryu, she wasn't going to let him get away. Not this time...

"It is you Ryu!"

Sakura grabbed Ryu and held him so tight that he found it difficult to breathe. He managed to get out a few words however...

"Could you please let go of me...I cant breathe..."

"Sorry about that..."

Sakura let go of Ryu and started to blush. She had allowed her emotions to get the best of her...

"It's good to see you too, Sakura. How have you been?"

"I've been fine, Ryu. So what brings you to Japan?"

"I needed to come back home and rest for a bit, but I figured I would at least visit Tokyo before I went back to my dojo."

Sakura felt butterflies in her stomach. But she couldnt let her only opportunity to tell Ryu her true feelings for him pass her by. Not again...

"Would you like me to show you around?"

"Sure."

Sakura grabbed Ryu's arm, and showed him around Tokyo. Even if she only had a day to spend with Ryu, it was better than nothing...

It was starting to get late, and Ryu needed to get back home. But since it was so late, Sakura managed to convince Ryu to stay the night at her apartment. She had an extra room, so Ryu would have his privacy. And it would give Sakura a chance to finally tell Ryu how she truly felt about him...

As the two of them walked back to her apartment, tears started to form inside Sakura's eyes. It seemed that her dreams of Ryu were finally starting to become reality...


	5. The Awakening of Dark Sakura

Sakura felt so happy. She had spent the entire day with Ryu, and now he was going to spend the night at her apartment. Sakura knew that this would be her one opportunity to tell Ryu how she felt about him, but how was she going to do it? She couldn't just blurt it out of the open. If Ryu didn't feel the same way, she would be crushed...

The two of them finally made their way back to Sakura's apartment. Sakura put her key into the keyhole and unlocked her door. Although it was an apartment, inside it looked huge. Sakura was able to afford this nice apartment because of

all the tips she got and the extra money she earned from Street Fighting every once in a while.

"I'll show you to your room..."

As Sakura was leading Ryu to the room that he would be sleeping in, Sakura started to feel a little warm. Sweat started to run down Sakuras forehead.

"Are you all right Sakura?"

"Yeah...I'm fine. I must be hot..."

Sakura wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. Sakura then opened up the door to the bedroom that Ryu would be spending the night in.

"Make yourself at home."

Ryu stepped into the bedroom and closed the door, getting himself ready for bed. Sakura went back to her room, which was across from Ryu's. When she opened the door, Sakura started to feel warm again. She also started to feel a little dizzy...

"What's wrong with me?"

Sakura had to lean against the wall to keep her body from falling to the floor. Sakura managed to maintain her balance and picked out a pink nightgown to sleep in. She couldn't sleep in her purple one because that's the one that she had a dream about Ryu in.

Ryu had nothing on but a pair of shorts. He was doing a couple of stretches before the door knocked. Ryu got up and opened the door, revealing Sakura on the other side.

"Hey Sakura. Did you need anything?"

Sakura was in a trance. Ryu was a god. His chiseled body was perfect. She wanted to eat him up. She started to blush bright red from what she was seeing.

"Are you all right?"

Sakura shook her head to clear her mind.

"I'm fine Ryu."

"Maybe you should go to bed. You don't look so well. We can talk in the morning."

"Okay."

Sakura gave Ryu a hug. Ryu's arms felt so good! Sakura never wanted to let go of Ryu. He was all that she needed. But like all good things, it had to end sometime...

Sakura got control of herself and released her hold that she had on Ryu. She said good night, and went back to her room to get some sleep.

Sakura was still blushing from the hug that she gave Ryu. God, she loved him! If only a hug could make her feel that good, imagine how good it would feel to be inside him...

"(Sakura! That's not right! Ryu is a friend! Dont think of him that way!)"  
After scolding herself, Sakura got into her bed and closed her eyes. Hopefully she would feel better after a good nights rest...

It was dark outside. Sakura and Ryu were facing each other. The sky was midnight black from a thunderstorm. Without warning, Sakura ran towards Ryu and threw a couple of punches. Ryu blocked the first one, and dodged the second before knocking Sakura off her feet with a foot sweep. Something about this fight was familiar, but what?

Sakura got back on her feet and charged up some ki. Sakura let out a big fireball and destroyed the top half of Ryu's karate gi. Now that Ryu was topless, Sakura started to feel weird in her stomach. What was weird about this feeling was that it felt good. Ryu was so attractive without a shirt. As Sakura looked at Ryu, she suddenly started to feel warm again. Black ki was starting to appear around her body. It seemed to be taking control of her, as she couldnt move. The black ki started to become bigger and more visible. Eventually the ki formed into an aura, surrounding Sakuras entire body. The weird feeling inside Sakura's stomach started to spread throughout the rest of her body. Sakura started to feel extremely hot. It seemed like the aura surrounding her would burn her, but it didn't.

Instead, the aura seemed to melt into her body. As it was doing this, Sakura noticed that her skin tone was also a lot

darker.  
"(What's happened to me?)"

Sakura looked back at Ryu. An evil grin came upon her face. Sakura was thinking lustful thoughts about Ryu. She wanted to taste him. And she was going to get that chance...

"(Ryu looks so good. I've got to have him...)

"(No! This isn't right! I won't let you do this to him!)"

Sakura's conscience was in a battle between good and evil. Her good side was the side that stood for truth and innocence. Her darker side however, was about lust and fulfilling those desires by any means necessary...

"(Shut up! You know that you want Ryu just as much as I do!)"

"(I do want Ryu! But this isn't the way!)"

"(I'll show you the way!)"

It seemed that Sakura's darker side was winning. Sakura looked back at Ryu and charged him.

Ryu got into a defensive stance and prepared himself for whatever Sakura might do.

Just as Sakura was about to hit Ryu, she disappeared right through him.

"Sakura can teleport?"

Ryu was shocked by what Sakura had just executed. But he was too slow to counter-attack. When Sakura had reappeared behind Ryu, she wrapped both of her arms around his waist. Sakura then opened her mouth and bit into his neck.

Sakura started to glow a black aura again. She felt enormous energy from sucking at Ryu's neck.

"(More...)"

Sakura went to her knees and ripped apart Ryus pants and boxers. Her dark energy increased, as she finally saw Ryu in the nude.

Sakura grabbed Ryu's manhood, and started stroking it. Her black aura became brighter almost immediately...

"(No! I dont want to do this! Not to Ryu!)"

"(Yes you do! Ryu is yours! With this power, you can do whatever you want!)"

"('Im not evil!)"

"(Yes you are! Every warrior that practices Shotokan has a strong chance of awakening the Dark Hadou!)"

"(That's a lie!)"

"(Don't deny the truth, Sakura. Even Ryu has to deal with this power on a daily basis. You've seen him try to resist. But just like you, he is weak. He won't be able to resist this power for long. But lets not worry about him for now. Accept your destiny. Become Dark Sakura...)"

"(Noooo!)"

Sakura let go of Ryu. Ryu suddenly disappeared. Sakura's body started to feel weird again. The dark energy seemed to be coming out of her body. But it went in front of her and formed a shadow. A very familiar shadow. This shadow figure had on a sailor senshi outfit, a black headband, and had a dark skin tone. This figure was the side that Sakura was trying to fight. This was Dark Sakura.

"Now you see me with your very eyes..."

"What do you want?"

Sakura still couldnt believe that she was looking at a darker version of herself. It all seemed too unbelievable.

"To help you..."

"Help me?"  
Sakura was so naïve. She had no idea what her darker side was talking about.

"Yes. You see, you and I, we are the same person. I'm just your dark side. The side that you try to keep in, but no more! I'm tired of sitting around like a little schoolgirl! You and I both know that Ryu is who we want!"

Sakura was silent as her darker side continued to talk.

"I want to explore him fully, but you are too much of a wuss to do anything about it!"

Sakura still didn't say a word.

"So its about time that I take charge of things. Dont worry. I won't hurt Ryu. I just want to pleasure him and I want him to pleasure us..."

Sakura suddenly became very angry. But she still spoke with a firm voice.

"Thats lust you're talking about. I don't want to do that to Ryu. I love him too much to defile him."

"Don't kid yourself, Sakura. We both know that you want him inside you just as bad as I do..."

"No! I mean yes! I mean..."

"Just submit to the power that I have to offer you. Think about it, you'll be able to have your way with him, just like the dream..."

"The dream wasn't right. I defiled Ryu and myself. I will never do such a thing!"

"Fine. Have it your way. I tried to be nice. I tried to be reasonable. But now it seems that I'm going to have to take control by force!"

Dark Sakura grabbed on to Sakura and started to strangle her. Sakura was fighting to try and keep Dark Sakura from possessing her body.

"No!"

Ryu suddenly opened his eyes. He thought he heard something. He suddenly felt something inside his stomach, something evil...

"(Where is this energy coming from?)"

Ryu got out of the bed. He felt around the room. There was a strong source of evil energy coming from the door.  
"(Sakura?)"

Ryu opened the door. He saw a great bit of light coming from Sakura's door. Ryu opened the door. What he saw shocked him...

Sakura's bedroom looked strangely familiar.

"(But this is the first time that I've been here. So why does it feel like I've been here before?)"  
Ryu's thoughts were stopped as he heard a scream.

"Sakura?"

Sakura was glowing a bright black and red aura. Her skin tone was darker than usual. Her eyes were shifting from normal, to blood red before closing again. This frightened Ryu, for he knew what this meant...

"Sakura has the potential to be evil like Akuma and myself? This is not good..."

Sakura was still asleep, but she was screaming and her ki was growing rapidly.

"Ahh!"

"I've got to stop her before its too late..."

Ryu went to Sakura's bed and grabbed Sakura.

"Sakura! Wake up!"

Ryu was shaking Sakura and trying to wake her up, but her dark energy was starting to go inside Ryu. Ryu could feel himself starting to give in to the evil energy.

"No! I can't give in! Sakura needs me! Sakura, wake up!"

Ryu continued to shake Sakura.

Inside her dream, Sakura was engaged in combat with her darker self.

"It seems someone is interfering from outside. We shall meet again, Sakura..."

Dark Sakura suddenly vanished. Sakura fell to the floor.

"Sakura!"

Ryu was still trying to wake Sakura up. Slowly, her eyelids opened up.

"Sakura, are you all right?"

Sakura was quiet as she looked into Ryu's eyes. Suddenly, her eyes became watery.

"Oh Ryu! I'm so sorry!"

Sakura laid her head into Ryus chest, crying her eyes out. Ryu just placed his arms around her and tried to comfort her.

"She...wanted me to hurt you...to defile you!"

"Who did? Who wanted you to do what?"

Ryu was confused, but it was better that he didn't know the truth right now. He probably wouldnt be able to handle it...

"She wanted to have her way...with...you! Gomen!"

Sakura's voice reached a new octave as she started to cry again. Ryu pulled Sakura into his chest and continued to comfort her.

"Sakura, its okay."

Sakura stopped crying, but the tears continued to flow.

"Sakura, its okay, but we need to talk."

Sakura slowly pulled her head out of Ryu's chest and looked into his eyes. Her eyes were so red from crying so much.

Although Ryu's eyes looked concerned and determined, she still loved them. This was one of the most attractive things about Ryu that Sakura liked.

"Sakura...you know how I possess the potential to become a dark fighter like Akuma..."

Sakura nodded her head.

"Well...you also have that potential..."

Sakura's eyes opened wide in shock. This news was startling, but it also made since for the dreams that she was having for the past couple of days...

"Yes...you possess the same potential...and unless you control that potential, it will control you completely."  
Sakura's mouth moved, but no words were coming out. She breathed and tried again, this time being successful.

"Ryu...Please help me...help me to control this evil energy inside me...Please...Be my master..."

Sakura asked Ryu the same question that he had been asked a million times. To train Sakura. In the past, Ryu wouldn't train Sakura because he felt that he was still an unskilled warrior. But this was different. Sakura was slowly starting to follow the same path that Ryu was, and she was unaware of it. Ryu wanted to help Sakura before it was too late. And the only way that Ryu was going to be able to help Sakura would be to train her.

"Yes...I'll train you. I'll stay here and train you until you have control of the energy inside you."

Sakura seemed to be calming down. Ryu figured that she would be all right till the morning, so he stood up and was about to walk back to his room. Sakura grabbed him however...

"Please don't go! Stay here with me tonight! Please don't leave me!"

Sakura begged for Ryu to stay. He sighed, and got back in the bed. He went to the other side of the bed, and lied down.

"Thank you..."

Sakura wrapped her arms around Ryu. She looked into his eyes, and then gave him a kiss on the cheek. She closed her eyes, and attempted to go back to sleep. Her arms never left him...

Ryu's eyes stayed awake for a while. Everything that had happened tonight was so confusing. The room that Sakura stayed in was the exact room that he saw in his dream a few nights ago. He remembered seeing Sakura in his dream as well. Under the influence of the evil intent. Was his dream a premonition of things to come, or just coincidence? And what was it about Sakura that he found so interesting? There was something special about her. He just didn't know what yet.

Ryu decided to try and get some sleep. He would ask questions tomorrow. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall into a deep sleep...


	6. First Day of Training

A.N: Some of you might be confused about the timeline, so here it is. This story takes place somewhere after Street Fighter 3. In the first three chapters however, the versions of Ryu and Sakura that I have put in are from the Alpha series. This chapter will hopefully be the last of the dream sequences. Without further interruptions, here is Chapter 6.

A.N: 8/19/12: As I mentioned in chapter three, this story is _old..._ten years old... Playstation 2 and GBA old... While I love this story to death, it is a bit difficult for me to read at times, since I find myself asking "Did I really write this a decade ago?" This is a throwback from when my writing style was extremely simplistic, and writing deep meant using a lot of epilipses. This story almost feels campy looking back on it in 2012 (or later, if you happen to be reading this after 2012), but I still like it, even if the plot couldn't work today. So for anybody who wants to throw SF plot info at me, I am aware of how things are (I actually contributed to the SF plot Guide on gamefaqs). BTW, that first author's note in this chapter was the original one written 10 years ago. How is that for authenticity?

"Ryu! Ken! Come here!"

"Yes Sensei!"

Ryu and Ken, Gouken's best students of Shotokan, ran to their master as quickly as they could. There was a sense of urgency in Gouken's voice, so something had to be wrong...

"We're here, Master. Tell us, what is wrong?"

"Sit down you two, and then I will explain..."

Ryu and Ken sat down on the grass.

"When I was a pupil like you, my brother Gouki and I learned Shotokan karate from our master Goutetsu. He taught us everything about Shotokan except for one part. The dark part of Shotokan. Our master warned us to never try to learn this part of Shotokan, for it would destroy our soul. My brother Gouki was determined to become the strongest fighter ever, so he set out in such of the scrolls that taught the dark part of Shotokan karate, despite our masters wishes. Gouki learned how to perform the most dangerous move of Shotokan, the Shungokusatsu or Instant Hell Murder. When Gouki had perfected that forbidden move, he needed a victim to test it on. He sought out our master Goutetsu, and used it. The instant he did this, his soul was lost forever, and replaced with darkness. On that day, my brother Gouki died and was now known as Akuma. Dont attempt to try and learn this move, for it will cost you your soul, and your humanity. This power is known as the dark hadou. It can be released in many different ways. If the heart is too focused on a specific task and jealousy and rage starts to enter the heart, the Dark Hadou can also awaken. Fortunately, the dark hadou is only present in warriors who have practiced Shotokan and in the offspring of Shotokan warriors...

Ryu and Ken were puzzled to the knowledge that they had just learned. But they figured that master knew best...

"As you wish, Master Gouken."

"Yeah. We wont allow ourselves to fall to the dark hadou."

"There is one more thing that I require of you two however..."

Before Gouken could finish his sentence, a fist went right through his chest, killing him instantly.

Ryu could only watch in horror, as his master was just put to death. But who was the cause of it?

The murderer removed his fist, allowing Gouken's limp body to fall to the ground. The murderer's eyes glowed blood red.  
"Akuma..."

Ryu suddenly felt a lot of energy building up inside of him. This energy felt powerful, yet uncontrollable...

"Yes...give in to that power, Ryu. Hate me with all your might!"

"No Ryu! Dont give in to that power! If you do, you will become like him!"

"I'm trying Ken..."

"Insolent fool! You shall die!"

Akuma got into a fighting stance and charged Ken. Ken blocked the attacks that Akuma threw at him.

Ryu could only watch the scene. The energy building up inside of him prevented him from helping his buddy Ken.

Ken continued to block the attacks before counter-attacking with a Dragon Punch.

"Sho-ryu-ken!"

For a moment, it looked like Ken had won the match. But Akuma just landed on his feet as he landed from the ground.

"Damn! This will do it!"

"Tatsu-maki-senpu-kyaku!"

Ken ran towards Akuma before releasing his Hurricane Kick. Unfortunately for Ken, Akuma teleported through the attack.

"Oh no! Ken! Look behind you!"

Ken heard Ryu, but he was too late to come up with a defense. Akuma started to glow a blood red before grabbing Ken.

Akuma threw 14 punches and kicks at Ken before finally releasing one last punch, straight through Ken's heart...

"Shungokusatsu!"  
Ken's now lifeless body fell to the floor.

"Noooo!"

The energy building up inside of Ryu increased until Ryu could hold it in no longer. Ryu's eyes started to shift color. When he blinked his eyes, they were blood red.

Ryu threw a beam of energy at Akuma that destroyed him instantly. Ryu allowed himself to calm down a little as his eyes returned to normal.

"Very good..."

Ryu heard a very familiar voice. When he turned around, he saw a warrior wearing a black gi. But he also had on a black headband. It was then that Ryu knew who this person was...

It was a reflection of himself.

"No! I wont allow myself to become you!"

"Give up the fight. You know that you can't hold your anger in any longer. Besides, you have a follower that needs your guidance..."

"What do you mean?"

Ryu's question was answered as Evil Ryu stepped to the side, revealing a female figure smaller than him. This figure had on a Japanese schoolgirl outfit, as well as a black headband. But this female figure's skin tone was also slightly darker than usual...

"Sakura..."

"That's Dark Sakura. Ryu don't try to resist...you know you want me. And besides, this power has it's advantages..."

"Sakura! you can't give in to the evil intent! The power is destructive! I will never accept this curse!"

"Well then that's a shame...Cause now I'm going to have to kill you..."

Dark Sakura teleported in front of Ryu and delivered 14 punches and kicks. Ryu couldnt come up with a defense as Dark

Sakura held her fist back, preparing for the final blow...

"Shun-goku..."

"Time to die, Ryu my love..."

"Satsu!"

Dark Sakura drove her fist straight into Ryu's heart. Everything started to go black...

Ryu woke up gasping for air. Sweat was all over his forehead. That dream had been a nightmare. For a brief moment, he was experiencing the death of Gouken all over again. But then his dream started to become distorted.

"(Why do things always have to be so confusing?)"

Ryu tried to think about his dream. Some of the stuff in it was starting to make a little bit of sense...

"(Wait a second! Gouken said that the evil intent could be awakened in many different ways. It awakened inside Akuma because of his desire to become the strongest fighter alive at any cost. It awakened inside me because of my desire to avenge Gouken's death. But sometimes rage got in the way when I would think of destroying Akuma. Thats why I possess the potential to become a dark fighter like Akuma. But I still dont understand Sakura. Why does she possess the same potential as well? She doesn't wish to be the strongest thing alive. She's not as dedicated as I am. And she isn't trying to avenge anyone, last time I checked. Most of the time, she trains just to be like...)"

"(Me...)"

The answer hit Ryu harder than a ton of bricks. Somehow, Ryu was connected as to why Sakura was starting to possess dark hadou. But what was the connection? Did it have something to do with the dreams that Ryu had a few nights ago?

"(Those answers can wait until tomorrow afternoon...)"

Ryu looked at Sakura. She was still asleep. Her arms were still wrapped tightly around him. She also had a big smile on her face.

A slight smile came to Ryu's face as he allowed himself to fall back to sleep. Somehow, he had just figured out a piece of the entire puzzle...

Sakura woke up about 6:00 a.m. For some strange reason, she felt wide-awake. Maybe it was the new power growing inside of her that had something to do with it. Sakura got some clothes out of her drawer and took them with her in the bathroom. She would dress there, since Ryu was currently asleep in her room. She didn't want Ryu to see her nude. At least, not yet...

After a shower, Sakura dressed and wrote a note. She left it on Ryu's door, before grabbing her keys and heading out the front door.

Sakura decided that since she had so much time to kill before work, she would stop at one of the restaurants in downtown Tokyo for breakfast before doing a bit of window-shopping.

Ryu woke up about 8:00. He noticed that Sakura was gone.

"Sakura?"  
Ryu called for Sakura a couple of times before going back to his room. It was there that he saw the note Sakura had left for him.

_Ryu..._

_Had to go to work. Help yourself to whatever's in the fridge. Meet me at the Dragon sushi restaurant at 4:00. We'll talk then. Here is a little gift for you. I know you'll like it. Until then..._

_Sakura_

"Very well..."

Ryu went into his room and searched through his duffel bag. He found a watch.

"So that's the gift that Sakura was talking about..."

Ryu took out a pair of clothes before heading into the bathroom to shower and dress. After he was done, Ryu went to the kitchen to see what was in the refrigerator.

Inside the fridge was a lot of junk food. But Sakura had also left some fruit inside.

"(It's amazing how Sakura can eat all this junk and still stay in shape...)"  
Ryu liked junk food every now and then, but not at the extension that Sakura did. Sakura was a junk food-a holic.

Ryu closed the refrigerator and looked around the kitchen again. He managed to see some rice.

Although Ryu was no gourmet chef, he knew the basics of cooking well enough so that he could fix himself something whenever necessary.

Ryu set a pot of water on the stove before turning on the stove. As the water started to boil, Ryu put in some rice and allowed it to cook.

Ryu also set a kettle of water on the stove. He would have some green tea with his rice.

While his food was cooking, Ryu decided to do a couple of push-ups. When Ryu was done with his hundredth one, his food was ready.

Ryu placed his food on the table before sitting down himself.

"Maybe I should explore downtown Tokyo some more. There might be something nice that I can find for Sakura..." *****  
Sakura was looking inside a store that specialized in just about everything Chinese. There were fireworks, candles, and little souvenirs. Sakura managed to find what she was looking for. A little white dragon pendant. On the back were some words inscribed into the dragon pendant.

Connect me with someone of a similar nature, Then two hearts shall become one...  
Sakura liked what the message said. And the dragon was just too adorable for words. So she went up to the cash register and paid for it. Sakura then looked at her watch.

"Gotta get to work!"

Sakura put the dragon pendant inside her purse before heading to the dragon sushi restaurant to report for work.

It was about 3:30 in the afternoon when Ryu found himself in the same Chinese antique store that Sakura had been in earlier.

"(Hm...what to get...")

Ryu happened to glance upon little dragon pendants, the same ones that Sakura had been looking at earlier. He picked out a red one, before paying for it and leaving the store to meet Sakura at the sushi restaurant. The cash registrar spoke to one of his employees.

"Hey Chow! That woman who bought the white dragon pendant earlier...she said it was for a friend, right?"

"Yeah. That guy who just bought the red dragon pendant also said that it was for a friend..."

"Chow...I think those two are planning on giving the dragon pendants to each other. But they don't realize it. They must have a special bond to be getting those. Only people who have really cared or loved someone have bought these dragon pendants. I wish those two the best of luck..."

4:00 soon arrived. Ryu found himself back at the Dragon sushi restaurant, the one that he had saved from the Cobra gang the day before. The owner was more than pleased to see Ryu.

"Welcome back, kind stranger! What brings you here?"

"I'm here to see a friend."

"Would you like to sit down at a table while you wait for um..."

"Her. And no, that's all right. I'll just stand and wait here."

"As you wish."

Just then, Sakura was exiting the kitchen, preparing to leave. She saw Ryu waiting at the doorway.

"Ryu!"

Something came over her. Seeing Ryu brought butterflies to Sakura's stomach. She ran towards Ryu before engulfing him in an embrace...

A wicked smile came upon the face of the restaurant owner.

"I had no idea that you two were involved in a relationship..."

Sakura quickly removed her arms from Ryu. Her entire body was blushing bright red.

"It's not like that! Ryu is a friend!"

"What kind of friend? The way you held him symbolizes more..."

Sakura started to blush again before managing to control herself.

"This is Ryu. The one who inspired me to fight."

"So you're the famous Ryu that I've heard so much about. Sakura talks about you all the time..."

"Hey!"

Sakura punched the owner's arm.

"Lets go, Ryu..."

"Have fun you two!"

Sakura glanced an angry look at the owner before she and Ryu left the restaurant.

"You never told me you worked there."

"You never asked."

Ryu and Sakura both laughed slightly.

"You'll have to forgive my boss. He can sometimes be a bit of a pervert. He looks at porno and hentai magazines on a daily basis."

"No problem."

Sakura's eyes started to water up a little bit as she prepared herself for what she was about to say...

"Ryu...I'm sorry for how I was holding you earlier..."

Ryu saw the look of hurt in her eyes. It was then that Ryu finally understood something about Sakura. She loved him. At first, Ryu thought that it was just obsession that Sakura had for him, but as they got older, Sakura started sacrificing herself more for Ryu. And the way that she acted towards him yesterday was anything but simply friendship. Sakura wanted Ryu to stay in the room with her because she felt that Ryu would protect her. She wrapped her arms around him to be warm and close to him. But it was the last act that Sakura did that made everything start to make sense. The kiss on the cheek. Sakura didn't do it out of kindness. She did it out of love. Love for him...

Although Ryu had figured out the answer, he didn't want to let Sakura know that he knew, or else she might be emotionally hurt. Instead, Ryu decided to tell Sakura when the time was right...

"Don't be sorry Sakura. There was nothing wrong with what you did. In fact, it was quite nice."

Sakura immediately started blushing after hearing Ryu's comment. She was hoping that Ryu felt the same way about her as she did for him, but that would have to wait for now. There were more important things to deal with at the moment...

Ryu and Sakura finally reached Sakura's apartment. Before they went inside, Sakura reached into her purse.

"What is it?"

"I have something that I want to give you..."

Sakura reached into her purse some more before finally pulling something out. What she was giving to Ryu meant a lot to her...

Sakura pulled out a key and put it inside Ryu's hand.

"This is my spare key. If you ever want to go out and I'm not home, you'll be able to come back inside with this key."

"Thanks."

Sakura then got out her key and unlocked the apartment door. When they got inside, Ryu told Sakura to change into a pair of clothes to spar in.

When both of them had changed, Ryu took Sakura to a nice peaceful part of Tokyo. Ryu had taken Sakura to an area that wasn't surrounded by technology and was also close to Sakuras apartment. There was just grass where they were.

"Pretty peaceful out here, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"This will be perfect for training."

Ryu tightened his red bandanna before getting into a defensive stance.

"Okay...attack me..."

Sakura obeyed. She ran at Ryu and threw various punches and kicks. Ryu easily blocked all of them before using a foot sweep to take Sakura down to the ground.

Sakura got back off the ground. Ryu was in a more offensive stance now. Sakura got into a defensive stance and managed to block all of Ryu's attacks before going offensive herself.

It was hard to say who was on the offense and who was on the defense. Both warriors would block and return the attack given.

Sakura then ran towards Ryu.

"Sho-ou-ken!"

Sakura attempted a Shoouken attack, a modified version of the Shoryuken. But since she was running before execution, Ryu saw the attack coming a mile away and was ready to counter attack it...with a Shoryuken...

Ryu sent Sakura into the air with his version of the Dragon punch. As Ryu landed on his feet, Sakura landed on her back.

"That's a nice variation of the Dragon Punch, but let me teach you how to perform the normal version."

Sakura felt butterflies in her stomach. What Ryu was about to do for her was a dream come true. Sakura had wanted

Ryu to train her ever since she first laid eyes on him. And now, he was going to do it. He had kept his promise.

As Ryu was performing one, energy started to build up in both of them. While Ryu was in the air, energy started to build within Sakura's fist. When Ryu landed, Sakura did a Dragon Punch, this time, looking identical to Ryu's.

"Very good."

After Sakura landed however, black ki started to surround the two of them.

"What's going on, Ryu?"

"I wish I knew..."

The black ki continued to get stronger before it formed a beam of energy and just disappeared into the sky.

"Maybe we should get some sleep. We are probably both tired."

"Good idea."

As Ryu and Sakura walked back to her apartment, two black shadows were watching the two. It turned out that these two shadows were no other than Evil Ryu and Dark Sakura.

Evil Ryu: (So they seem to be getting closer and stronger. But no worry. When the time is right, Dark Sakura and I shall make ourselves present to those two. They will have to fight for a much deeper fight than usual. The fight for their souls...)

Dark Sakura: (So she thinks that she can forget about me? I will make her lose the bond of friendship that she is starting to form with Ryu. I will hurt Ryu not only physically, but spiritually)

Both: Sleep well Ryu. Sleep well Sakura. The time shall come when you will have to face us...

Both teleported away...


	7. Relaxation

Over the next couple of months, Sakura started to grow on Ryu. He didn't know what it was, but there was something that made him want to be around the cherry blossom. Ryu also got a bit of a rush from passing down his teachings to her. When the time came for Ryu to leave the earth, Sakura would be there to continue his teachings. In Sakura, Ryu found a descendent. She would keep the teachings of Shotokan alive. Ryu also started to look at Sakura differently.

During the Alpha era, Ryu thought of Sakura as a groupie. She dressed like him, fought like him, even did certain things that he did. Now, so many years later, Ryu didn't see Sakura as a klutzy teenager. He saw a beautiful woman. Sakura was definitely more beautiful than her namesake.

"(Why did I think that just now?)"

Ryu didn't know what was coming over him. Sakura was starting to mean something to him. He didn't think of Sakura as his little sister, he thought of her as a companion. It was almost like they were meant for each other...

Sakura on the other hand, started to lose more and more control as each day passed. Every day, her and Ryu got closer.

There was one incident during training when Ryu knocked Sakura to the ground. Ryu held his hand out and offered to help Sakura up. When Ryu pulled Sakura off the ground, she lost her footing and fell into his arms. For the brief moment that she was in Ryu's arms, Sakura had to keep herself from jumping on top of Ryu and having her way with him right there and then. Even though the evil energy was no longer in her, Sakura would still be tempted every now and then to do kinky things to Ryu. God, she loved that man.

Ryu and Sakura were now entering her apartment one evening after some training.

"I almost had you beat!"

You were good, but it wasn't good enough! You must defeat Sheng Long to stand a chance!"

"Hey Ryu, I have the day off from work tomorrow! Why don't you and I spend the day in downtown Tokyo?"

"That's a good idea. Even warriors need to rest every now and then."

"Great! Then well get up tomorrow morning and spend the day having fun!"

"Very well."

"Good night, Ryu..."

Sakura hugged Ryu like she would never see him again. She closed her eyes and imagined that this moment would last forever. She opened her eyes and looked into Ryu's. They were so full of compassion and understanding. She hoped that those deep brown circles would always look at her like that...

Something was coming over Sakura. She started to feel a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach. Sakura started to admire the rest of Ryu's body. It was perfect. For her...

Sakura wanted to kiss Ryu's lips so badly. He meant so much to her. The only time Sakura had ever kissed Ryu was in her dreams. This time she was wide-awake...

"(This time, it will be real...")

Sakura pulled herself closer to Ryu. She removed her arms that were around Ryu's body and placed both of her hands on the side of his face.

"The moment was coming..."

Sakura pulled Ryu's head down, so that he was looking deep into her eyes. Her eyes slowly started to close as she pulled

Ryu's face towards her own.

"(At last...the moment that I've been waiting for...tonights going to be my chance...)"

Sakura puckered her lips up as she prepared to make Ryu hers that night...

Ryu was feeling himself get very hot. He was only inches away from touching Sakura's lips. For a brief moment, Ryu had considered kissing her, but he knew that it wouldn't be right. He wasn't quite sure of his feelings for her. And he didn't want to lead Sakura on if he didn't care for her in the same way that she did for him. She would never recover from something like that. She might even consider...

"(No! I won't allow Sakura to do that!)"

Sakura was only inches away from making her dreams come true. There would be no more waiting, no more fantasy.

Only the truth...

Ryu didn't want to deprive Sakura of a kiss, but he knew that giving her a full kiss before he understood his feelings for her would be bad. So he did the only thing that he could think of in that short amount of time...

Ryu wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist. Sakura opened her eyes slightly to see what Ryu was doing. She didn't reject to any of Ryu's advancements. In fact, she wanted him to do whatever came to his mind...

"(Yes! Ryu feels the same way about me as I do for him! This will be the best night of my life!)"

Sakura's eyes started to close again. Her moment of waiting would finally be over...

Ryu pulled Sakura closer to him as he whispered his final words that night...

"Good night, Sakura. Sleep well...

Ryu examined Sakuras face.

"(She's really cute when she is peaceful...)"

Ryu finally brought his lips upon Sakura's forehead. He left them there for a moment before finally pulling them away.

Ryu removed his arms from Sakura's waist. He caressed her cheek with his hand before going to his room to turn in for the night.

Sakura just stood by the front door for a little while. Her dream had come true. Sort of...

"(His lips feel so warm...I wish it were my lips that he touched though...)

As Sakura went to her room to go to sleep; she already came to another conclusion. The only man she would chase after till death did her part was Ryu. Only he was worthy of receiving her love. No other man deserved it...

It was hard for Sakura to sleep that night, because she was thinking of all the things that she would do with Ryu the next day. 24 hours of shopping, eating, relaxing, and just being in Ryu's company.

"(Perhaps tomorrow I'll give him the dragon pendant, and much more...)"

Sakura's eyes finally drifted off to sleep...

Ryu was up at 6:00, doing his morning exercises. With the exception of his morning exercises, Ryu wouldn't do anything related to training or fighting. Not today. Today was a special day. A day that deserved Sakura's undivided attention...

After Ryu was done with his morning workout, he stepped into the bathroom and took a shower. After he was finished, he wrapped a towel around himself and walked back to his room. Just as he was about to enter his room, Sakura stepped out of hers and saw Ryu...

"(Oh my!)"

Sakura immediately started to blush. This was the most skin that she had ever seen of Ryu...

"Morning..."

Ryu couldnt help but look at Sakura as well. All she had on was a red bra and a red pair of panties. This was the most skin that he had ever seen of Sakura as well...

"Morning Ryu..."

Ryu's manhood throbbed slightly, making itself known

"Gotta get dressed..."

Ryu quickly opened the door to his room and shut it behind him. Sakura was still blushing from what she saw...

"(Oh god...I dont know how much longer Im going to be able to maintain my control...with each day that passes, Ryu becomes more desirable. If I ever see him again in nothing but a towel, I'm going to just jump on top of him and rip off that towel. The only thing that he will need to keep him warm is me...)

Sakura went to the bathroom and started her shower. She made the water cold, since her entire body was still very warm from seeing Ryu. But the cold water wasn't helping any. After seeing Ryu in nothing but a towel, Sakura's body was as hot as fire.

"(I can tell that he liked seeing me this morning. Even if he won't admit it to himself, his little friend told me the truth.

Don't be shy, Ryu. I'm not going to hurt you. Not unless you want me too...)"

Ryu was almost done getting dressed in his room.

"(What was I thinking? How could I allow myself to give in like that?)"

Ryu was scolding himself for what his friend had done earlier, but then he relaxed a little.

"(I guess I shouldn't be mad. My friend was just telling the truth. I do like Sakura...more than a friend. Over these past couple of months, she is all that I've been able to think about. At one time, Chun Li was who I thought about, but not anymore. Sakura is who I want to be with. But I have to do this slowly. I'm not going to rush into this. I'm going to wait until the time is right today, and then, I'll give her the most valuable thing that I own...)"

Both Ryu and Sakura were fully dressed now. Ryu had on a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt, complete with a red jacket. Sakura also had on a blue pair of jeans, but she also had on a baby blue shirt and a pink jacket. The two of them looked like a couple...

"So what do you want to do first?"

"Get something to eat..."

Ryu and Sakura went to a restaurant in downtown Tokyo to have breakfast. When the food came, they both ate mass quantities. That was when Ryu started to notice something...

"(She eats almost as much as I do, and yet manages to be able to stay in shape! It's almost like we were meant to be together. Wait a minute! What am I saying?)"

Sakura noticed that something was on Ryu's mind.

"Ryu, what's the matter?"

"Oh nothing."

After they ate, Sakura took Ryu to an amusement park. As expected, the line was long, so that left plenty of time for conversation...

"I never got to tell you thank you for training me, Ryu..."

"It was my pleasure, Sakura. I enjoyed every minute of it..."

Sakura just smiled. Ryu always knew how to make her happy. She wished that there were some way she would be able to repay the favor...

Ryu and Sakura were on a boat ride. As the boat was traveling along the water, Sakura laid her head in Ryu's chest and closed her eyes. Everything felt so perfect.

Unknowingly, Ryu had an arm around Sakura and was holding her close to his chest. Although Ryu was unaware of his actions, Sakura knew everything that he was doing. And she was enjoying every minute of it...

"(Ryu...today has been perfect...but what makes it so wonderful is because I spent it with you...)"

After the amusement park, it was about 7:30 at night. Ryu and Sakura were about to go home, but they sat at a bench at a park to just relax for a bit.

Sakura took this opportunity to take Ryu's right arm and wrap it around her. She also rested her head on his chest. To her surprise, Ryu didn't stop her. She closed her eyes for a bit and just enjoyed the peace that the two of them had.

"Ryu ..."

"Yes Sakura?"

"Have you...ever been in love?"

Sakura opened her eyes now to look at Ryu.

"No...there hasn't been anyone that I've felt so strongly about..."

Sakura felt a little happy, but a large weight suddenly was brought upon her chest. This next question would determine everything...

"What about Chun Li?"

The weight on Sakura's chest became heavier...

"Chun Li...I cared for her at one time...but it wasnt meant to be...she is in love with Vega."

Sakura was mad at herself for asking that question. It seemed to hurt Ryu. She had to do something...fast...

"I'm so sorry..."

"Dont be. It's not your fault."

"Ryu...I have something for you..."

Sakura reached into her purse and pulled out the gift that she bought for him two months ago. She finally placed it in Ryu's hand.

"This is for you..."

Ryu opened his hand and looked at what Sakura had placed in it. It was a dragon pendant. Exactly like the one that he had bought for Sakura...except that this one was white...

"Thank you...but I also have a gift for you..."

Ryu reached into his pocket and pulled out his dragon pendant. He placed it in Sakura's hand.

"This is exactly like the one that I bought for you!"

"Exactly."

"What does this mean?"

"We may never find out till the time is right..."

"I guess..."

Sakura nudged herself closer to Ryu until he could smell her perfume. It was starting to drive him crazy...

"(Man...that perfume will be the end of me...although it smells nice, its nowhere as lovely as Sakura. She's not even wearing any lipstick or makeup, and she looks like an angel from heaven...)"

Sakura started to get that weird feeling inside her stomach again. She already knew what it was. Ryu. Her heart was on fire, and only Ryu's love could cool it down...

"(Ryu...I'm never going to leave your side...I wish to travel with you and start a family. You're all that matters to me in this world...nothing else...)"

Sakura caressed Ryu's chest with her fingers. Her soft touch was sending sparks through his entire body.  
Ryu looked into Sakura's eyes. She had a warm smile. Ryu had a warm smile as well. In his eyes, he had that look of compassion and understanding. This was the look that drove her wild...

"(Now's my chance. To make him mine...)"

Sakura leaned up a bit. She removed Ryu's arm from around her. She wrapped both of her arms around Ryu's neck and pulled him towards her. Sakura's lips closed slightly, and her lips left a small opening. She had that look of desire in her face, and only one thing would satisfy that...

Ryu brought both of his arms around Sakura's waist.

"Mmm...yes...thats it...do whatever you want..."

Ryu pulled Sakura closer to him until his mouth was near her neck. Ryu pressed his lips on Sakura's neck. This little display of affection was teasing Sakura. Although she enjoyed what Ryu was doing to her, she wanted to taste his lips so badly. She was tired of the appetizer. She wanted the main course...

Ryu stopped kissing Sakura's neck, and kissed her forehead. After that, Ryu gently kissed Sakura's right cheek. Ryu then kissed the left cheek and almost met Sakuras lips. It seemed that she couldnt wait anymore...

Sakura's eyes were filled with so much need...

"(Ryu...pleasedont tease me...)"

Ryu looked deeply into Sakura's eyes. Although they were partially closed, he could still see her dark brown pupils...

Ryu brought one of his arms from around Sakura's waist. He placed a couple of fingers on her right cheekbone and caressed it. His soft touch was getting to Sakura again...

Ryu took his hand and led it to Sakura's chin. He lifted her head up slightly, and leaned his face toward hers.

"(Yes...the moment that I have waited for...is about to become reality...)"

Ryu's lips were only a couple of inches away from Sakura's. There would be no stopping now...

Ryu could feel Sakura's hot breath on his lips. She had been waiting for this for a long time...

Sakura's eyes completely closed now. She puckered her lips up and waited for Ryu's lips to touch hers...

Those couple of inches had finally been reduced to one inch. The moment of waiting would finally be over...

Ryu's eyes closed as well. He too was ready to end the night with a bang...

DING! DONG! DING! DONG!

Both Ryu and Sakura opened their eyes in shock. The clock tower was ringing. It only did this every hour...

"Oh...Its 8:00..."

"Guess we should be heading back..."

"I guess..."

Ryu got off the bench. He held out his hand to Sakura, which she grabbed. He pulled her off the bench. Sakura wrapped her left arm around Ryu as the two of them started to walk back towards her apartment.

"(Damn! I was so close...)"


	8. YinYang

Ryu and Sakura were completely silent as they walked back to her apartment. Although Sakura hadn't gotten to kiss Ryu, at least he was showing his feelings for her. That was better than nothing...

"(Why did that clock tower have to go off? I just needed 5 more seconds to make him mine! Why is life being cruel to me?)"

Ryu and Sakura were almost back at her apartment. The park really wasn't that far from Sakura's home. But that was no big deal for Sakura. She didn't care if she lived 5 miles from the park. Her moment that night was ruined. By a stupid clock tower...

"(Even though the clock tower ruined my moment, I'll still have Ryu later on tonight. And this time, he won't be able to get away...)"

As Ryu and Sakura were walking, two shadows were looking at the two. The only thing that could be identified about them were their red eyes...

"When they least expect it, we will strike..."

Both shadows disappeared...

Ryu and Sakura finally made it back to Sakura's apartment. They both went inside before Sakura locked the door...

"I never got to thank you for today, Ryu..."

"It was my pleasure Sakura..."

Sakura could feel her heart beating rapidly. She didn't know how much longer she would be able to control herself...

Sakura took one of Ryu's hands and entwined it with hers.

"Ryu...there's something that I have to tell you..."

"I'm listening..."

"Ever since the first time we've met, I've always admired you. The way you handle yourself is impressive. And although you wouldn't teach me, I still wanted to be just like you. I was your number 1 fan. And I still am..."

Tears started to form in Sakura's eyes as she spoke her confession. Ryu wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to his chest. Sakura continued to speak, with a hint of sadness in her voice...

"As I got older, my fascination for you grew. There came a point in my life when I realized who I wanted to be with and what I wanted to do. My parents thought that I was crazy to imitate you and want to follow you. Nobody understood how I felt. Not Karin, Hinata, or even the school psychiatrist. They all thought I was insane for wishing to be like you. They said it was just a "phase", and that it would slowly go away. But it never did go away. It only grew. And I realized that what I felt for you would never go away..."

Sakura managed to hold back a sob, but tears started to run down her cheek...

"After I saw you in the last tournament (A.N: Alpha 3), I went back to school and finally graduated. My parents wanted me to go to college and find a nice businessman to marry. But I didn't want to go to college. My parents were okay with that, but they still sent me on blind dates with guys that they thought were perfect for me. Every last one of those guys were jerks. They all expected me to watch the house, cook their meals, and take care of the kids. I wouldn't be their wife. I would just be their housemaid. The only time they would even show me any affection would be after they drank their sake and gotten horny. I would just be a trophy to show off to their friends. There was even one time when my parents arranged for me to get married to a guy named Satoshi. Satoshi was good looking, but he had a dark heart. He didn't love me. And I didn't love him. The marriage was just to make him look good for the press, and just so my parents wouldn't have to worry about me..."

Sakura let out a sob. Her warm tears ran down Ryu's chest.

"On the day of my wedding, I called it off. I refused to marry a man that I didn't love. I ran off. I went home, packed up my things, and moved out. I couldn't take my parents trying to run my life anymore. I told myself that if I didn't win the love of one particular man, then I would stay single forever. No other man was worthy of my love..."

Ryu removed Sakura's head from his chest and looked into her eyes. Although they were still watery and a little red,

Sakura still looked beautiful.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is..."

Another sob came out of Sakura. Ryu placed a finger on Sakura's lips and hushed her.

"Shh... it's okay. I'm sorry that you had to go through so much pain. But I'm here for you. And I always will be..."

"Ryu..."

Ryu brought his other hand around Sakura's back and looked deep into her eyes. He removed his finger from Sakura's lips and brought it to her chin. Sakura wrapped both of her arms around Ryu's waist and closed her eyes. She puckered her lips up and moved her head toward Ryu's.

Ryu allowed his eyes to close as well and also puckered up his lips. He started to bring his head toward Sakura.

Ryu and Sakura moved closer, just an inch away from bringing each other happiness. Just when their innermost desires were about to be fulfilled, Ryu felt something weird in his gut and opened his eyes...

"Ryu, what's wrong?"

Sakura could sense something as well. But she had no idea what it was.

"I don't know. But it seems to be coming from outside..."

Ryu opened the front door and walked out, followed by Sakura. Whatever he was feeling was stronger outside. But there was something else about what he was feeling. It felt evil...

"Something isn't quite right..."

Sakura locked the front door before following Ryu to wherever the evil was.

"Whoever or whatever it is, it has a very powerful ki."

"Is it Akuma?"

Ryu questioned that for a minute. The ki felt very evil and very powerful. But Ryu had recognized what Akuma's ki felt like. Whatever this thing was, it was not Akuma...

"No... it's not Akuma...but something else..."

As Ryu and Sakura continued to walk, the evil ki became stronger. Finally, it was extremely big in a place that Ryu and Sakura didn't expect to end up. The area where Ryu and Sakura would train...

"Why are we here?"

"That's a good question..."

"Perhaps I can answer that for you!"

A mysterious voice echoed out from nowhere. Ryu got into a defensive fighting stance.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

The mysterious figure made itself known. At first, it was just a shadow. But then, it started to become familiar. The figure had on a black gi, blood red eyes, and a black headband.

"No! It can't be..."

"Still denying me after all this time, Ryu? You should know very well that you can't hide anything from me..."

Ryu was looking into the eyes of his most dangerous opponent. His worst enemy. Himself...

"What do you want!?"

Evil Ryu simply smirked and crossed his arms together.

"Well, only to join with you and destroy the world. Think about it, it will be fun..."

"No Ryu! Don't give in to him!"

"I wouldn't worry about your girlfriend if I were you Ryu. She has her own worries..."

Just then, another mysterious shadow came from behind Evil Ryu. This shadow was smaller, and had a feminine body. It was the evil side of Sakura. Dark Sakura.

"I won't allow you to hurt my Ryu!"

Dark Sakura smirked as well...

"And you think you can stop me? After I've merged with you and taken over, I will make Ryu scream!"

"No!"

A blue aura suddenly surrounded Sakura.

"If you want Ryu, you'll have to go through me!"

"Very well..."

"Before we begin, you two must get dressed for battle..."

Evil Ryu pointed a finger towards Ryu and Sakura. Instantly, their attire was changed. Ryu was dressed in his trademark white gi complete with red headband, and Sakura had on her trademark Sailor Senshi Outfit with the white headband.

"Now...lets begin..."

Evil Ryu and Dark Sakura both got into offensive fighting stances. This fight would determine everything. Who would prevail? Light or Darkness...

Ryu and Evil Ryu charged each other and traded blows. They both fought with the fierceness of a tiger.

Sakura and Dark Sakura also traded blows. Although the attacks weren't as powerful as their male counterparts, they were faster.  
The four warriors of Shotokan continued to fight. There would be no second round. Only one side would walk away...


	9. Declaration of Love

Ryu looked deep into the eyes of his evil reflection. His evil self looked just like him, except for the black gi, black headband, and the blood red eyes. It was not something he wanted to praise. It was more like a curse.

Fighting his evil side was not easy. His opponent knew him as well as he did. Every kick, punch, throw, and special technique would easily be countered. But he had to try anyway...

Ryu threw a combination of punches. Evil Ryu knew exactly where Ryu's attacks where headed, so he had no problem blocking them.

"You're going to have to do better than that to beat me!"

Ryu started throwing kicks now. But just like his punches, Evil Ryu easily countered them.

"This is pathetic! I didnt expect this from the man who defeated Sagat, Bison, Akuma and Gill! You are weak!"

That last comment was enough to make Ryu mad. Evil Ryu smirked, for he knew that he touched a sensitive spot.

"I'll show you!"

Ryu was now acting very reckless. His fighting style looked more like Ken's then his own. And this is what Evil Ryu wanted. He knew that if Ryu was not focused, he would make a lot of mistakes.

Ryu threw a kick towards Evil Ryu's abdomen. The kick connected, but it went right through Evil Ryu. Ryu finally calmed down enough to figure out what was happening.

Teleportation.

Unfortunately, Ryu realized it a little bit too late, for Evil Ryu delivered a punch straight into Ryu's back.

"Ahh!"

Ryu fell down to his knees as Evil Ryu stood over him.

"I don't believe that you are this weak, Ryu. Even Ken would have put up a better fight than this. I realized that I dont need you or your body anymore. I can live like this forever. I don't have to worry about hunger, sleep, or aging. And all I have to do to ensure that my wish comes true is destroy you. Without you around, no one will be able to stop me from doing whatever I please!"

*****  
"Ryu!"

Sakura saw her idol on the floor and rushed over to help him.

"I wouldn't worry about him if I were you..."

Sakura turned around just in time to see Dark Sakura smash her in the face with her fist.

"If you want to get to Ryu, you'll have to get through me. But that is not going to happen..."

"We'll see about that..."

Sakura got into an offensive stance while Dark Sakura got into a defensive one. Sakura locked eyes with her evil side.

Both women of Shotokan studied each other before Sakura broke the silence...

"Shou-ou-ken!"

Sakura used her variation of the Dragon punch to stop Dark Sakura. Of course being the dark side of the original, Dark Sakura knew exactly when Sakura's attack would connect. She simply smirked.

"(So she thinks she can stop me? She is only fooling herself. I know all of her moves before she even makes them. But she doesn't know all my moves...)"

Right when Sakura's attack was about to connect, Dark Sakura used a sweep kick to send Sakura to the floor. Before Sakura could get up, Dark Sakura punched her a couple of times in the jaw. That was enough to send the blood flowing from Sakura's lower lip.

Sakura finally managed to stand. She used her forearm to wipe off the blood before getting back into a fighting stance.

"You bitch! I'm going to kill you!"  
Sakura started to charge up a little bit of her ki. She finally collected enough and threw it towards Dark Sakura.

"Hadou-ken!"

Sakura's fireball went zooming towards Dark Sakura. Dark Sakura just swatted the projectile away with her backhand like it was a fly.

"Was that supposed to impress me? That was pitiful. Just like your Shotokan skills. Let me show you a real fireball..."

Dark Sakura charged up some ki before finally throwing a fireball of her own. This one was much bigger and faster than Sakura's.

Sakura didnt have any time to dodge however. The fireball sent her back to the ground. Sakura's lip was bleeding again.

*****  
"Sakura!"

Ryu happened to see what had happened to Sakura.

"So you do care for her. How weak..."

Evil Ryu was disappointed in Ryu's growing affection for Sakura.

Evil Ryu pulled Ryu up by his hair before delivering a knee straight to the gut. That knee attack took the air out of Ryu.

"I dont believe that..."

Second knee...

"you would allow that..."

Third knee...

"girl to make you..."

Fourth knee...

"weak because of..."

Fifth knee...

"love!"

Evil Ryu delivered his sixth and final knee into Ryu. The last knee attack was enough to cause internal bleeding. Blood was immediately coughed out of Ryu's mouth.

"You want to know the true meaning of the fight? Its simple. Dont let anything distract you. Things like love, and friendship will only hold you back. A true warrior fights alone..."

"That's not true Those things only make a warrior stronger. And you are a fool to think otherwise..."

"Is that true? Then why am I beating the shit out of you!"

Evil Ryu used a right hook to send Ryu to the floor. Evil Ryu then attempted to stomp Ryu with his foot, but Ryu managed to roll out of the way in time. Ryu managed to stand up. He had his arms around his stomach.

"Give up the fight, Ryu. I know all of your moves before you even make them. I tire of this game. It's time to give you your death now..."

Evil Ryu started to charge up some energy before finally lifting one knee off of the ground and floating towards Ryu.

Sakura knew what Evil Ryu was attempting. The Shungokusatsu. If it connected, Ryu would be dead. She couldn't let that happen.

"Ryu! Look out!"

"Shut up you little whore!"

Dark Sakura stomped Sakura in her chest.

"Ahh!"

Now Sakura had internal bleeding. She coughed up some blood onto the ground before managing to stand.

Ryu got into a defensive stance.

Evil Ryu was getting closer towards his target. His blood red eyes glowed even brighter as he floated across the ground.

Ryu just stood his ground and waited for Evil Ryu to approach him.

"(So you think you know all of my moves, huh? Well I've got something special for you...)"

"It ends now, Ryu!"

Evil Ryu was only inches away from delivering the Instant Hell Murder to Ryu. Right when he was about to deliver the first of fifteen fatal blows, he was knocked out of his attack by a move that he wasn't too familiar with...

"Shou-ou-ken!"

Ryu dashed towards Evil Ryu smashing him with his fist before finally lifting Evil Ryu into the air with a rising uppercut.

*****  
"(He used my move! I feel so honored! Ryu, when this is over, I'm never going to let you go. But first, I have some unfinished business to attend to...)"

Blue ki started to form around Sakura. With renewed vigor, Sakura stood up and got into a defensive stance.

"Come on! I know how to defeat you now!"

Dark Sakura got into an offensive stance and immediately threw attacks at Sakura. Sakura blocked and dodged every attack that Dark Sakura threw at her.

"Whats the matter? Can't you keep up?"

That comment made Dark Sakura mad. She charged up some ki before dashing towards Sakura.

Sakura already knew what Dark Sakura was attempting. The Shoouken, her variation of the Shoryuken. Although it was a very powerful move, it still had a weakness against a particular move...

"Sho-ryu-ken!"

Sakura knocked Dark Sakura into the air with the true version of the Rising Dragon Punch. Dark Sakura fell on her back and immediately coughed up blood.

Dark Sakura slowly got up and wiped the blood from her mouth. She was pissed.

"No more games, bitch. This time, I'll finish you!"

Evil Ryu got beside Dark Sakura and the two of them got into a fighting stance.

Taking a cue from Evil Ryu, Ryu got beside Sakura and those two also got into a fighting stance.

"(I hope you are ready Sakura...)"

"(I am Ryu...")

Both Ryu and Sakura opened their eyes wide and looked at each other in shock.

"What just happened?"

"You read my thoughts and I read yours."

"But how did we do it?"

"We'll figure that out later. Right now, lets show those two the true power of Shotokan!"

"Yeah!"

Evil Ryu smirked at Dark Sakura.

Evil Ryu: So those two are starting to bond. How touching. But its time that we ended this...

Dark Sakura: Yes...lets end it...

All four warriors charged each other. Nothing could be seen except a blur of punches and kicks.

Evil Ryu and Dark Sakura couldnt keep up to the renewed energy of Ryu and Sakura. Every attack they attempted was countered.

Sakura and Dark Sakura were both throwing attacks. Dark Sakura threw a punch, but Sakura grabbed it and threw her.

Dark Sakura went for her version of the Hurricane kick, but Sakura knocked her out of the air with an aerial fireball.

Dark Sakura got back up one more time. Red and black ki started to form around her.

"This time it ends Sakura. There is no second round..."

"Messatsu..."

While Dark Sakura was preparing for the Messatsu Go Hadou, Sakura charged up some energy as well.

Sakura's blue ki started to get darker. Eventually, the ki was purple.

"Nekketsu..."

"Go..."

Both Sakura's continued to charge up their energy.

"Hadou-ken!"

Both Sakura's released their projectiles. Both fireballs ran smack into each other. For about a couple of seconds, both

fireballs clashed with each other. But then it became clear who the victor would be...

Sakura's fireball was too much for Dark Sakura to handle. Dark Sakura's energy was absorbed into Sakura's.

"No!"

Dark Sakura's screams of agony slowly diminished as she was quickly destroyed by Sakura's ultimate attack: The Nekketsu Hadou-ken.

*****  
Ryu and Evil Ryu continued to trade blows with each other. Neither one had an advantage though.

Evil Ryu started to glow black before releasing one of his most powerful attacks.

"Messatsu..."

Ryu was immediately hit with multiple Dragon Punches.

"Go..."

The assault continued.

"Sho-ryuu!..."

Evil Ryu used a final Dragon Punch to send Ryu to the floor. Ryu slowly got up to his feet.

"As I said before, you are weak Ryu. Now I will show you no more mercy!"

"Messatsu..."

Evil Ryu was charging up more energy for another Messatsu Go Shoryuu.

"(The Messatsu Go Shoryuu...What is so familiar about that attack? My evil side is not the only one to use that attack. I've also seen Akuma use it... But Akuma's attacks are the same as Ken's and mine...)"

"Go..."

"(Wait a second! Ken has an attack called the Shoryuu-Reppa. That attack is identical to the Messatsu Go Shoryuu! If I know how to counter Ken's attack, then I should have no problem countering this attack! I'm ready!)"

Ryu's fist started to glow blue.

"Shoryuu!"

Evil Ryu finally unleashed another Messatsu Go Shoryuu. Just as he was about to connect however, Ryu released his fist filled with ki into the stomach of Evil Ryu.

"Shin..."

When Evil Ryu was hit, blood immediately came out of his mouth.

Ryu's other fist started to glow blue now. He used this fist and hit Evil Ryu in the gut again.

"Sho..."

More blood came out of the mouth of Evil Ryu.

"(So this is how it ends. Ryu, I was wrong about you. You don't need me to be able to develop your true potential. Farewell...)"

"Ryu-ken!"

Ryu's fist finally connected with the jaw of Evil Ryu. The impact of the blow was enough to make Evil Ryu's body disintegrate into nothingness.

Ryu fell down to his knees after executing the Shin Shoryuken. He was about to fall flat on his face, but Sakura was there to catch him.

"Ryu! We did it!"

Sakura helped Ryu up to his feet before embracing him.

"You are a very good warrior Sakura. You managed to get stronger, and you've overcome the evil intent inside of you. I'm proud of you."

"I couldn't have done it without you, Ryu."

"I guess my work is done now..."

Those last words were like a stake going through Sakura's heart. She suddenly realized what Ryu had said a couple of months ago.

*****  
_"I'll stay here and train you until you learn how to control the evil intent inside of you..."_

*****  
Now that the evil intent was no longer a problem, Ryu would have no reason to stick around.

Sakura's eyes suddenly got watery. After waiting for so long, she was finally able to see Ryu again. And now, he was going to be leaving her again. This time for good...

"Ryu..."

"Yes Sakura?"

"There's something that I have to tell you..."

Just then, a purple beam of energy went right through the back of Sakura.

"Ahh!"

"No! Sakura!"

Ryu looked up and saw someone he thought he would never see again. It was his biggest rival. It wasn't Sagat or even Ken. It was Akuma...

Akuma simply smirked at his handiwork.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Ryu could feel a lot of anger building up inside of him.

"Why Akuma? She means nothing to you!"

"Oh, but she does Ryu. For you see, she shares a bond with you. That is one of the advanced techniques of Shotokan. Did you ever wonder how sometimes you and Ken can read each others thoughts? It's because of the Shotokan bond. Thats something that Gouken never got to tell you. We shared a bond as well. Thats how he knew some of my thoughts. But it wasn't enough to stop me from becoming what I am today. The true master of the fists!"

"That still doesn't explain what Sakura has to do with me!"

Akuma smirked again.

"I've been watching the fight between you and your evil counterpart. You are even closer to reaching your full potential now, than when I last fought you. I must see how much closer you are. And I don't want anything to distract you..."

Ryu was really upset now.

"If you wanted to fight me, all you had to do was ask! You didn't have to bring her into this!"

"Ryu..."

Ryu looked down at Sakura. Her eyes were halfway open.

"Sakura...dont try to talk..."

Ryu's eyes were starting to get a little watery.

"Ryu...there's something that I have to tell you..."

Sakura coughed up some blood.

"Sakura please..."

"I...I love you..."

Sakura's eyes then closed and her grip loosened.

Although Ryu already knew that Sakura loved him, it was hearing those words that made him feel all warm inside.

"Sakura..."

Ryu laid Sakura down on the ground and closed his eyes. A couple of seconds later, both of his hands glowed blue. Ryu opened his eyes and laid his hands on Sakura's chest. He was trying to keep her life force from diminishing.

"(Sakura...please don't die on me...)"

Ryu's hands stopped glowing. He kissed Sakura on her forehead before standing up and walking towards Akuma. The sad expression on his face quickly became very angry.

"You will pay for what you've done to Sakura..."

Ryu started to charge up his ki. He was glowing a light blue.

"Yes! Show me your true power!"

Akuma charged up his ki as well. First it was black, than it turned red. When Akuma's aura disappeared, Akuma's gi was no longer black. It was purple. His hair was white as well.

"(Shin Akuma...)"

"This will be your final fight, Ryu! One of us will not walk away alive!"

"If that's how its going to be, so be it..."

Ryu got into a defensive stance. The look in his eyes was determination. This fight would be different from any ordinary fight. This fight was for the one he loved...

"(Sakura...I don't know how you did it, but somehow...you found a way inside my heart. The adrenaline that I get from fighting pales in comparison to what I feel for you. It's because of you that I feel such...completeness inside. This fight is for you, Sakura...I won't let you down...I love you...)"

With Ryu's final words, he prepared for the biggest fight of his life. The fight to save Sakura Kasugano, the woman he loved...


	10. Ryu vs Akuma: The long awaited Fight!

A.n: 8/19/2012: One thing that I love about this story is how I started to make a transition as a writer throughout. The first three chapters were when I was truly green in the world of fanfiction, while chapter 7 is when things start to get smoother. Finally, it is with this chapter, chapter 10, that things actually look deep and neater. Things aren't quite so simplistic anymore and now start to become the basic foundation for my writing style. It's beautiful to read at times...

"(Sakura...please hold on...)"

The grassy field where Ryu and Sakura trained together was now a contrast to what it represented before. Instead of tranquility and beauty, the grassy field was nothing more than a place of death. Parts of the grass were destroyed and replaced with craters. The ground was filled with blood and dust. Even the trees were not spared from the battle thus far. Some of the trees were split in two, while others paid the ultimate price and were destroyed completely. A better analogy for this grassy field would be a desert, for thats what it resembled now. But despite the gruesome look of the homemade fighting arena, it would not hinder the long awaited fight between Ryu and Akuma.

Ryu stood across from Akuma, mentally preparing himself for one of the biggest fights of his life. While Akuma had a smirk on his face, Ryu's face had no emotion at all. Instead of his eyes usually being filled with excitement and serenity during a fight, they were icy and merciless.

No words were exchanged, for none were needed. Both warriors knew what the other was thinking. Only one could be the supreme master of the fists. And this battle would prove who would walk away with the infamous title, and who would crawl away with broken ribs. But titles never meant anything to Ryu. And this fight simply wasn't about the fight. It was about vengeance...

After brief moments of silence, Ryu charged at Akuma with everything he had. Never before has Ryu fought so offensively. He was more of a defense fighter. But that seemed to have been thrown out the window when Akuma critically injured the woman that he loved.

Ryu managed to successfully deliver a gut punch that made Akuma clutch his stomach in pain. While Akuma was stunned, Ryu delivered a jumping roundhouse kick that sent Akuma's body flying into a nearby tree. Unfortunately, the tree was demolished upon impact.

As Akuma started to get up, Ryu delivered a left hook towards Akuma's jaw. However, Akuma blocked the attack, as well as the follow up punch aimed towards his abdomen. Akuma decided to go offensive now. And he started things with an overhead chop that was blocked by Ryu's fist.

"You have improved since the last time we fought...but it still will not be enough to defeat me..."

"Enough talk..."

"Eager to die, are we? Very well, I shall make your death quick and painful..."

Ryu and Akuma continued their assault. Ryu attempted an overhead punch, but Akuma grabbed his fist and threw him over his shoulder. Once Ryu hit the ground, he used a foot sweep to send Akuma to the ground. This was just the break he needed.

Both Ryu and Akuma got up off the ground and threw punches. Both fists collided into each other. After the punches, they both went for a kick, another punch, and finally another kick. But every attack continued to cancel each other out.

No one could gain the advantage.

"You will pay for what you've done to her..."

"I don't believe that you've allowed her to make you weak!"

"That's where you are wrong. She has only made me stronger. But answer me this...are you responsible for the dreams that we've been having about each other?"

"No. I have nothing to do with your visions. But the woman surprises me. Aside from you and me, she is the only other student of Shotokan karate who has the potential to become a dark fighter. If she learned how to control her dark power, she could be a very serious threat to me. In her dark state, she would even be more powerful than Gouken's other student."

"You mean Ken?"

"Yes...Gouken trained him well...He is indeed strong...but his strength is not quite as strong as yours...or hers in her dark state...he doesnt quite have the same potential that you do so he is of no concern to me. You and the woman however...both of you possess the potential to become the new master of the fists. As she is still weak, only you will provide me with the challenge that I thirst for..."

All of this new information made something inside of Ryu snap. He started to glow a light blue aura that caught Akuma's attention.

Ryu's light blue aura started to get darker until it finally became a normal blue. But Ryu still wasn't stopping. He continued to glow. As he glowed, his aura continued to get darker. Eventually it was a dark blue. As Ryu's aura continued to darken, other changes were apparent. Ryu's eyes started to flash between white and red, and his skin started to darken slightly. A rare smile came to Akuma's face.

"Yes! You're getting angry! Soon, the evil intent will return to you!"

Akuma's comment was enough for Ryu to regain his focus. His aura disappeared and his eye and skin color returned to normal.

"You're bluffing! You said yourself that you saw the fight between me and my evil counterpart, so you know that I destroyed him!"

"Ryu...if you only knew the truth...don't you realize that you will never be able to destroy your evil side? As long as you are still living, Evil Ryu will continue to exist because it is a part of you. Your only hope is that you control the evil intent inside of you. You can defeat your evil counterpart as many times as you wish, but you will never be able to kill him because the evil intent can't be destroyed. And as soon as you become angry enough, Evil Ryu will return!"

"No! It can't be!"

"Deny the truth all you want Ryu, but it still won't change a thing! You've only managed to stop the evil intent for the time being, but it is just waiting for you to get angry enough to enter your body again. You see, I understand the evil intent better than anybody! I was once a human like you, but I sacrificed my humanity for ultimate strength. Now, I am power made flesh! And with my power, I shall destroy you!"

"Shut up!"

Ryu swung his fist at Akuma, only to feel air.

"(Where did he go?)"

Ryu looked around for Akuma. But he couldn't be found.

"(Where is he?)"

Ryu closed his eyes and tried to feel Akuma out, but it was no use. Akuma was nowhere in the vicinity.

Akuma was gone, but Ryu still felt his evil presence around.

"(Something's not right...this reminds me of the dream that I had with Sakura in it. I let my guard down and she defeated me. I wont make that same mistake again...)"

While Ryu continued to try and feel Akuma, he started to feel very warm...

"(Why is it so hot all of a sudden?)"

Ryu opened his eyes just in time to see a fireball from the sky headed towards him. Ryu managed to roll out of the way just in time to avoid being hit by the fireball. The impact of the fireball was so powerful; it left a crater where Ryu was once standing. When Ryu looked up into the sky, he saw Akuma floating. Smoke was coming out from his hands.

"(He's gotten a lot stronger since the last time I fought him. I have to be extra careful...)"

Several more air fireballs interrupted Ryu's thoughts. Ryu dodged one, blocked another, and cancelled one more with a fireball of his own. Unfortunately, one of Akuma's fireballs scored a direct hit on Ryu. As Ryu stood, the top half of his gi was torn apart.

"How do you like my new floating technique? By channeling my ki and pushing it up my body, I can keep myself in the air for as long as I wish. This is another one of the advanced Shotokan techniques that you have failed to learn. You are beginning to disappoint me..."

"Shut up!"

Ryu cupped his hands around his waist and charged up some energy. Blue balls of ki began to form around Ryu.

"Shinkuu..."

The ki started to flow into Ryu's hands faster. Sparks of electricity were also around Ryu. Eventually, the ki started to form a bright blue ball of energy.

Although the energy collected was sufficient for a Shinkuu Hadouken, Ryu continued to charge his energy.  
Akuma just watched Ryu. He didn't even blink.

The ball of energy started to get bigger now. So big, that it was about to explode.

Ryu brought his arms back and gripped the ball of energy tighter.

"Hadou-Ken!"

Ryu finally threw a beam of energy at Akuma who was still in the air. The beam of energy finally collided into Akuma resulting in an explosion.

Ryu shielded his eyes from the light emitted from his fireball. The night sky was extremely bright.

When the smoke cleared up however, Akuma was still in the air. His attack didn't even leave a sratch...

"You didn't hit me hard enough..."

Ryu's eyes opened wide in shock.

"No! It can't be! That attack should have finished you off!"

Akuma started to float back towards the ground. He smirked as his feet touched the ground before disappearing.

"(He's playing mind games again!)"

"Looking for someone?"

Ryu looked up in the air behind him to see Akuma floating in the air yet again.

Akuma delivered a diving kick straight into Ryu's stomach, making him clutch his stomach. Akuma followed this up with a one hit Hurricane kick that took Ryu off his feet. While Ryu was still in the air, Akuma delivered a Shoryuken. The first part of the 3-hit attack went into Ryu's stomach. When Ryu was hit in the stomach, he immediately spit out blood. The second hit went right for Ryu's chin. When Akuma finished his 3-hit Shoryuken, Ryu was sent flying. He landed with a thud right on his back.

"You disappoint me Ryu...I expected more out of you...Even Ken would have put up a better effort than what you have presented me with today. You are pitiful! You don't deserve fists to fight with!"

Akuma brought his right hand over Ryu's chest.

"Shoshi..."

A red ball of energy started to form in Akuma's hand.

"You may not have fought like a warrior, but I will give you a warriors death anyway..."

The energy that Akuma had gathered expanded in mass.

"I thought you had something special Ryu...but it seems that I was wrong..."

The energy got even bigger.

"You will be with Gouken soon..."

The energy collected was finally enough to finish the job.

"Farewell..."

Meanwhile, Sakura's eyes started to blink before opening. Thanks to Ryu's healing technique, Sakura was able to stand up a bit.

"Akuma!"

"It seems we have company..."

Akuma moved his hand from Ryu and pointed it towards Sakura. Since Sakura was still weak from being attacked earlier, she had no defense against Akuma.

"Akuma! Leave her alone! It's me you want!"

"You have disappointed me Ryu. But I'm willing to give you another chance, provided that you unleash the Satsu No Hadoui inside you."

"You know that I will never do that!"

"You are going to release it Ryu. One way or another!"

The energy inside Akuma's hand continued to build.

"Ryu...dont listen to him...don't release it...not even for me!"

Ryu's eyes started to flash. They were shifting between brown and white. Akuma was noticing the change.

"Thats it! Accept your true nature or I shall destroy her!"

"Ryu! Dont do it!"

"I've heard enough out of you, woman! It's time that you met death!"

"Sakura!"

Sakura kicked Akuma in his family jewels. The pain was so intense that the energy that he had been collecting exploded. Akuma was knocked out cold from his own attack.

While Akuma was down for the count, Sakura managed to walk over to Ryu. As she bent down and caressed Ryu's cheek, tears started to come out of her eyes.

"Ryu...I thought I was going to lose you..."

"You're not getting rid of me that easy..."

A smile came to Sakura's face.

"I see my healing technique worked..."

"Yeah...I'm still a little weak, but I least I can walk..."

"Sakura..."

"Yes?"

Ryu was about to tell Sakura what had been in his heart for so long, but then he decided against it. Now was not the time to declare his love for her. Not when there was a chance that he might not survive. Telling Sakura that he loved before the fight was over would only bring worry to her. Instead, what he told her was...

"Look out!"

Sakura turned around to see that Akuma had gotten up.

As Akuma was walking towards Sakura, his blood red eyes glowed. He also had a blood red aura around him. And the top half of his gi was gone.

"You will suffer the ultimate price!"

"Sakura! Get out of here!"

But it was too late for Sakura. Akuma teleported in front of her and began his infamous move: The Shun Goku Satsu. As each hit connected, Sakura spit out blood. Finally, when Akuma had delivered 14 hits, he delayed the last one a bit just so Ryu could see the demise of his lady love.

"DIE!"

Akuma finally delivered the final blow straight through Sakura's heart. The impact of his fist was so severe, that it went through Sakura's back.

"No!"

Tears were starting to come out of Ryu's eyes.

Akuma didn't even smirk this time. He just pulled his fist out of Sakura like this was something he did every day. Unfortunately, this was something that he did every day, without remorse.

"How could you..."

Ryu's eyes started to flash again. This time, his eyes didn't revert back to original. They stayed blood red. Ryu's skin tone also got darker. Other changes of note were his headband and his gi pants. Both the headband and the gi pants became as dark as midnight.

"Yes! Your true power! Now we shall see what you are capable of!"

Akuma was actually happy. Now that Ryu was possessed by the evil intent, Akuma would finally get the chance to die...

Evil Ryu stood up and got into a fighting stance. His eyes were as cold as ice.

It seems that the good side of Shotokan is gone. Now only the evil side remains. But the question is, who will reign supreme as the master of the fists? This final battle would determine everything...


	11. Two Dragons Become One

"Sakura..."

"Sakura..."

"Wake up..."

Sakura's eyes blinked twice before finally opening up. But what she saw was unexpected...

"You're finally awake. Now listen up, because what I'm about to tell you is very important..."

Sakura had to blink her eyes again to make sure that what she was seeing was true. Standing across from her was a shadowy figure in a sailor senshi outfit. But she also had on a black headband.

"Dark Sakura? It can't be..."

"(Is this my true nature? To be like him?)"

While Ryu physically fought with Akuma for the infamous title Master of the Fists, his mind was currently in a battle with his dark side that had returned after Akuma had supposedly killed off Sakura.

"(Why do you resist the power I give you? Accept it, and we can destroy Akuma for good!)"

"(Your power comes at a price. You would make me hurt the people that I care about...)"

"(If you dont do anything, Akuma will kill you. Are you going to let him survive after all the pain that he's caused you? First, he took your teacher Gouken away from you when you were younger. Now, he has taken the life of the one you love. Sakura loved you. You were her life. Are you going to allow Akuma to continuously hurt the innocent?)"

Ryu didn't have an answer for this. His dark side brought up some very valid points. Akuma was nothing more than a murderer. He killed his own master. He killed Gouken. He killed Sakura. And who knows how many more people he could kill if given the chance.

Ryu held his hands to his head in agony. The internal battle for his soul was starting to become more important than the physical one with Akuma. Akuma however, was not one to be ignored.

"I am losing my patience! Shall I destroy you now, or will you put up more of a fight? Maybe I'll destroy Ken as well and send him to Gouken!"

That triggered an emotion inside of Ryu. His good side was gone. Now, only Evil Ryu remained...

"Akuma! I swear that I will kill you!"

Ryu, now as Evil Ryu, charged towards Akuma in a flurry of attacks, determined to destroy his target...

"(Where are we?)"

"(Inside your mind Sakura.)"

"(Am I still alive?)"

"(Yes, but barely.)"

"(What's happened to me? Whats going on?)"

Sakura was confused. Not only was she looking at her dark reflection, but she could also see her body lying unconscious. It seemed that Akuma's handiwork was a reflection of his soul, because Sakura looked like a mess. Her chest was burst open from where Akuma's final punch had struck. Her clothes were ripped. Her face was covered in dried blood. Her arms and legs were in positions that would make Dhalsim jealous. But to top it all off, Sakura's body was lying in a pool of blood...her own...

Sakura was shocked at what she saw. Dark Sakura put her hand on her shoulder and tried to explain everything that happened.

"(Normally, the Shungokusatsu would have instantly killed a person. But because your body possesses a bit of dark energy, it was able to keep you from dieing immediately. But it is of no use. You will still die. Unless...)"

"(Unless what?)"  
Dark Sakura smirked as she prepared to answer Sakuras question.

"(Unless...I merge with you...)"  
"(What! You're crazy if you think I would agree to that!)"

"(I don't think you understand, Sakura. You are going to die unless I save you! I can feed off of the energy from the Shungokusatsu and keep you from dieing! But you will have to accept the Evil Intent!)"

"(I still don't know...)"

"(Sakura... Is this the way that you want to leave this world? Alone? A virgin? Without ever experiencing love? What about Ryu? Do you want to die without ever tasting his sweet lips? Do you want to die without knowing what it feels like to have him inside of you? And do you want to die without hearing those 3 words that you have waited a lifetime to hear? I love you? As much as you try to deny the truth Sakura, you desire Ryu. You want to taste him and feel him. And you want Ryu to have the honor of making you a full woman. And you want the honor of becoming his wife...and the mother of his children. Do you want to die knowing that you have'nt fulfilled your innermost desires? Or some of his?)"

The fight between Evil Ryu and Shin Akuma escalated into an all out world war. Both attacks clashed into each other and created lightning in the sky. Punches and kicks were countered, while throws were reversed.

Both Evil Ryu and Shin Akuma charged up some energy before simultaneously releasing a fireball. But just like their physical attacks, the fireballs clashed with each other before finally canceling each other out.

Evil Ryu threw another fireball at Shin Akuma. But just as the fireball was about to connect, Shin Akuma teleported right through the fireball as well as Evil Ryu.

Knowing Akuma's fighting tactics well, Evil Ryu threw a back kick and managed to connect with Shin Akuma's abdomen just as he was materializing. Shin Akuma was forced to spit out blood.

Evil Ryu decided to follow up the attack with a Hurricane kick. Unfortunately, Shin Akuma recovered from the previous attack and countered with a Dragon Punch. Evil Ryu hit the ground hard.

Shin Akuma used an air diving kick, but only felt the ground, since Evil Ryu leaped extremely high into the air. Shin Akuma leaped up into the air after Evil Ryu, and the assault continued.

"(Sakura. Unless you accept me, you are going to die! Time is running out! Your life force is weakening as we speak! But I can save you! Look, we both share a common interest. We both don't like Akuma.)"

"(But what about the destruction and killing everybody and stuff like that?)"

"(It seems that you don't fully understand the evil intent, so I shall explain it to you. The Evil Intent creates a dark copy of the person's innermost desires. Akuma wanted to become the strongest at any cost. Thats why he is the way he is now. Ryu isn't evil like Akuma, but his passion is for fighting. His life is the fight. Thats why the Evil Intent came to Ryu so easily. You on the other hand, are different. Although you love to fight, there is something that you desire more...)"

Sakura blushed.

"(That's right. Ryu. He has always been first in your heart. Thats why my main purpose is to seduce Ryu. Since fighting is second in your life, it isn't the main priority with me. I will fight if I have to, but Ryu is always number one.)"

"(That explains a few things. But why isn't Ken possessed by the Evil Intent?)"

"(Simple. He isnt angry enough. For the Evil Intent to enter your body, you have to be filled with jealousy, rage and anger. Ryu told you how Akuma was so determined to learn everything about Shotokan karate. When his master Goutessu held certain things back, Akuma started to become angry. Ryu also told you how he felt when Akuma killed Gouken. Ryu felt like he was going to lose his sanity. Ken hasn't been angry enough to unleash the Evil Intent. That's why he is not affected by it. At least not yet. See, the Evil Intent is known to be dangerous because most fighters who receive it are very passionate about fighting. Usually more than anything else in life. You love to fight, but since you love Ryu more, I am a darker image of your desire for him.)"

"(I think I'm starting to understand...)"

Just then, cracks of thunder could be heard. Both Sakura's looked towards the direction of it and saw Evil Ryu and Shin Akuma duking it out in the air.

"(Sakura! Even though Ryu has accepted the Evil Intent, he is still losing to Shin Akuma. If you don't make a decision now, Ryu will die!)"

"(I've got to do...something...)"

Inside her mind, Sakura's spiritual body was starting to fade.

"(What's happening to me?)"

"(Your life force is fading away! Unless I enter your body now, you will die! Last chance! Yes or No?)"

"(Yes! I won't let Akuma destroy my Ryu! But wha'ts in it for you?)"

"(We'll discuss my payment after Akuma is destroyed...")

Sakura's body started to glow a black aura. Moments later, the hole that was in Sakura's chest was healed. And Sakura's eyes glowed blood red briefly before returning to normal.

Meanwhile, the fight between Ryu and Akuma was looking bad for Ryu. Although Ryu had reached a new level of power, so did Akuma. Shin Akuma moved twice as fast and hit twice as hard as regular Akuma, so it was only a matter of time

before Ryu wouldn't be able to keep up.

"Now I shall show you my true power!"

While still in midair, Shin Akuma brought his hands above his head and started to charge up energy.

"Shoshi..."

Evil Ryu was about to punch Shin Akuma, but it was too late. Shin Akuma released his collected energy into Ryu, sending his body plummeting towards the ground.

While Evil Ryu's body was falling, Shin Akuma connected with an air diving kick to cause more damage.

Although Evil Ryu's body hit the ground, Shin Akuma was still in the air and charged up some more energy before sending down a storm of fireballs.

Evil Ryu was barely able to move out of the way just in time to avoid the firestorm that Akuma sent down.  
Just then, Evil Ryu got an idea.

Evil Ryu brought his hands to his chest and charged up some energy.

"Shinkuu..."

Shin Akuma finally returned to the ground. He looked disappointed however...

"I shall make you pay for your predictability!"

Shin Akuma dashed towards Evil Ryu in an attempt to knock him out of his Hadou-ken stance. But that is what Evil Ryu wanted...

Shin Akuma went for a foot sweep, but Evil Ryu teleported behind him.

Shin Akuma didn't realize his mistake until it was too late.

"Hadou-ken!"

Evil Ryu released his collected energy right into the back of Shin Akuma. Shin Akuma was sent to the ground.

"Now...we finish this..."

As Shin Akuma was getting up, Evil Ryu teleported in front of him and delivered several punches to the gut.  
While Evil Ryu was punching, he was also gathering energy for his next attack. And just when it looked like Shin Akuma was going to fall on his face, Evil Ryu let his next attack become known.

"Metsu...Shoryuken!"

Shin Akuma was hit with several Dragon Punches. But it didn't end there...

"Shinkuu..."

While still performing Dragon Punches, Evil Ryu let out a second attack...

"Tatsumakisenpukyaku!"

Shin Akuma was finally swept into a vortex of what felt like a hundred kicks.

After the last kick had connected, Shin Akuma couldn't get up off the ground. Evil Ryu picked him up however, by the neck.

"Now...you will die for all of the innocent people you have killed..."

"Goutessu..."  
Evil Ryu continued to hold Shin Akuma up by the neck.

"Gouken..."

Evil Ryu's grip on Shin Akuma tightened.

"You killed your own flesh and blood! Your brother! But you also killed my teacher...and my adopted father...the only family I have ever had..."

Evil Ryu's grip tightened even more.

"Sakura..."  
Even tig tightening around the neck...

"I loved her more than life itself. She gave me something else to look forward to besides the fight. And you took her away from me!"

The neck tightening continued even more, while Evil Ryu's blood red eyes burned and his body was surrounded by a black aura.

"Now...you shall die a million deaths in an instant!"

Evil Ryu delivered another punch to Shin Akumas gut, followed by an elbow attack to the face.

Evil Ryu stomped the ground with his back foot before lifting his front leg off the ground and raising an arm slightly above his neck.

A red aura formed around Evil Ryu as he prepared to execute the most forbidden move in Shotokan karate...

"Shun..."

Evil Ryu slid towards Shin Akuma in an effort to destroy his evil forever. He hit Shin Akuma with everything he had.

"Ryu! Don't do it!"

Evil Ryu had already struck Shin Akuma in the 14 vital ki points. Only the last hit through the heart remained to end the terror of Shin Akuma forever. But something had stopped Evil Ryu in his tracks. Something that sounded like...

"Sakura?"

Although Ryu was Evil Ryu now, a small part of his good side still remained deep in the depths of his soul.

"Ryu...don't do it...don't finish Akuma off that way or else your soul will be lost forever..."

"He...he killed Gouken...and he tried to kill you...he must pay...for his sins..."

"And he will pay. Just don't do it like this. Or else you'll be no better than Akuma himself..."

Evil Ryu's blood red eyes briefly flashed brown before reverting back to red.

"Yes! Thats it! Come back to me Ryu. Be the man again that I know...and the man that I love..."

Hearing Sakura say love triggered another emotion inside of Evil Ryu. His eyes flashed brown again, this time staying brown. Once Evil Ryu's eyes changed brown, his black gi and headband reverted back to their original colors.  
Sakura's eyes got watery.

"Ryu! You're back!"

"Yeah...thanks to you..."

"You should have finished me when you had the chance, Ryu. Now, your compassion will be your downfall!"

"Akuma..."

"Without the 15th blow through my heart, the previous 14 attacks do nothing. But I won't make that same mistake!"  
Shin Akuma punched Ryu in his stomach, forcing him to kneel over in pain.

"You put up a good fight. But in the end, you only proved that you are too weak to inherit the title Master of Fists. Now I shall show you why I am the only one worthy enough!"

A large amount of ki formed in Shin Akuma's fist. Shin Akuma then brought his fist back and prepared to strike.

"Now, you die!"

Shin Akuma was about to hit Ryu with his charged fist, but there seemed to be some interference...

"No! I won't let you hurt my Ryu!"

Sakura had jumped on Akuma's back and held both of his arms back to prevent Shin Akuma any use of his upper body.

"Stupid woman! You shall die!"

Shin Akuma tried to break free, but it was no use. Sakura's grip was too much for Akuma.

"Ryu now!"

While Sakura was holding Shin Akuma in place, Ryu delivered several punches and kicks to the unguarded Shin Akuma.

Sakura then delivered a foot spring kick off of Shin Akuma's back and sent him into the air, setting him up for Ryu and Sakura's final tag-team move.

While Shin Akuma's body was rising in the air, Ryu and Sakura both brought their hands to their waist and charged up energy. As Shin Akuma's body started to return to the ground, Ryu and Sakura prepared for their final attack.

"Now Sakura!"

"Hadou-ken!"

Ryu and Sakura released their fireballs simultaneously, hitting Shin Akuma on both sides. All this energy was too much for Shin Akuma's body to take, so it exploded, leaving nothing behind but dust...

(A.N: btw, this is an actual tag-team move for Ryu and Sakura in Street Fighter EX3. Once both characters Super meters are at level 2, have Sakura out, your tag gauge full, and press Jab, Jab, , Short, Fierce, and the attack will come out)

Ryu fell down to one knee, his body spent from fighting so much that night. Sakura ran over to Ryu and wrapped her arms around him to keep him from falling to the ground completely.

"Ryu! You did it! You beat Akuma!"

"Wrong Sakura…We did it…"

Both smiled slightly.

Sakura suddenly felt herself becoming very hot. She helped Ryu up to his feet before wrapping her arms around Ryu's neck and looking deep into his eyes.

"Ryu…you're cute when you smile like that…"

"Wha—"

Before Ryu could say anything, Sakura placed a finger on his lips to silence him.

"Shh…"

Sakura had that look of desire in her eyes again. Ryu started to feel a little hot when he saw Sakura this way. It really turned him on.

Sakura held Ryu's cheeks with her hands.

"This time…nothing will stand in our way…"

Sakura leaned her head in as hot breath blew on Ryu's face…

Her eyes started to close until she was certain that she had reached her target…

Finally, Sakura puckered her lips and kept leaning her head towards Ryu…until her lips had finally brushed with his…

Ryu was put in a trance. Although he had heard about it, he was not familiar with expressing love…through a kiss…

Acting on instinct, Ryu let his eyes close and wrapped his arms around Sakura's back, unknowingly sending a spark throughout her body.

"Mmmm…"

Whatever Ryu was doing, he was sure doing a good job, for it was arousing Sakura. She opened her mouth slightly and tried to enter Ryu's lips with her tongue.

Ryu felt Sakura's tongue trying to enter his mouth. Still not completely aware of his actions, Ryu opened his mouth slightly, allowing Sakura's tongue access inside his mouth.

"Ryuuu…"

Sakura's hands moved from Ryu's hands and moved towards the back of his head and pulled him closer to her.

Acting on instinct again, Ryu's tongue finally met Sakura's and danced with hers slightly.

Finally, after what had felt like an eternity of being held together, Sakura removed her tongue from Ryu's mouth and pulled away from his lips.

Both opened their eyes.

No words were exchanged for none could express their feelings for each other as well as displaying them physically…

Ryu and Sakura just looked deep into each other's eyes. Ryu moved his left hand towards Sakura's right hand and held it gently. Sakura intertwined Ryu's fingers with hers and held it tightly.

Just then, both Ryu and Sakura started to glow. The first changes of note were their clothes. Ryu and Sakura's clothes reverted back to what they wore on their night out. Then, their dragon pendants that they had given to each other as gifts came off of their neck and rose slightly up in the air.

The dragon pendants moved around in a circle briefly before connecting together and forming a whole pendant. Both the red and white dragon looked like Yin and Yang. Finally, the now whole dragon pendant floated towards Ryu and Sakura and stayed whole briefly before becoming two pieces again and going back to the necks of the owners. Sakura suddenly remembered the phrase encrypted on the back of the pendants and began to recite it.

"Connect me with someone of a similar nature…"

"And two hearts shall become one."

"Just like us."

"Hai."

Sakura kissed Ryu's lips once more before breaking away and resting her head in his chest. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. Ryu smiled and wrapped his arms around her back while pulling Sakura closer towards him. All he could do was think of the happiness that she had brought him. He remembered his catch phrase and changed it slightly.

The fight isn't all…


	12. New Journey

A.N: 8/19/2012: And here we have the original last chapter of this classic tale! Looking back now, I'm glad that I've continued to write fanfiction (in addition to trying to write original stuff). Will I write more Ryu/Sakura stories? Who knows? I originally wrote this because it was different. Now, people are cool with the idea of R/S and this doesn't feel so out of place. But I hope that those who never read this before enjoyed it, and the ones who remember reading this a decade ago enjoyed this trip down memory lane!

It had been 2 weeks since Ryu and Sakura had defeated Shin Akuma. Those 2 weeks were spent recuperating in the sanctuary of Sakura's apartment. Sakura wasn't hurt too badly, so she was still able to go to work, but she wouldn't be Street Fighting for about a month. The same went with Ryu. Not because of injuries, but to reflect on his new life with Sakura. We find the couple getting ready for bed...

"Well, good night Ryu."

"Good night Sakura."

Sakura kissed Ryu on the cheek before retiring to her room. Ryu also did the same, going to his room to turn in for the night.

Sakura changed into her pink nightgown before climbing into her bed and pulling the sheets over her body. But something wasn't quite right. She felt troubled...

"(It's been two weeks since Ryu confessed his love for me, and we still haven't done anything intimate. Is something wrong with me? Does he not desire me?)"

Sakura sighed as she closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep. But she would not be sleeping just yet...

"(Sakura...Wake up...)"

"Huh?"

Sakura popped her eyes open and looked around her bedroom.

"I must have been hearing things..."

Sakura closed her eyes again and attempted to go back to sleep.

"(Wake up Sakura...)"

Sakura opened her eyes again, but this time, she wasn't in her bedroom. All she could see was darkness.

"(Where am I?)"

"(Inside the one place where we can talk...your mind...)"

"Dark Sakura?"

Out of the darkness there appeared a pair of blood red eyes. The eyes glowed, and shed some light around the owner of them.

"In the flesh."

"What do you want?"

"My payment..."

"Your payment?"

"That's right. For reviving you and helping you defeat Shin Akuma. I'm here to collect..."

Sakura raised one eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"And just what kind of payment did you have in mind?"

Dark Sakura smiled a mischievous grin that stopped Sakura dead in her tracks.

"You know what I want..."

Sakura's face suddenly went very gloomy, looking like she was about to choke on her words.

"I want the same thing...but it seems that Ryu doesn't desire me in the same way that I do for him...

Sakura's eyes started to get watery.

"Is there something wrong with me? Why wont he be intimate with me? Am I...ugly?"

A tear ran down Sakura's cheek.

"Now, now Sakura. Don't cry. Ryu loves you with all of his heart. It's just that this kind of thing is new to him. He loves you, but just doesn't know how to show it. I know that he desires you as much as you do him. But he is a little shy. You're going to have to take the initiative..."

"But I don't even know where to begin."

"That's not true. Remember two weeks ago? When you felt his lips for the very first time? That was the boldest thing that you've ever done concerning Ryu. And you can do it again."

"But..."

Just then, Dark Sakura disappeared.

"Great. She's gone."

Dark Sakura reappeared in a very awkward situation. Right behind Sakura, with her hands on Sakura's breasts.

"What are you...doing?"

Dark Sakura was rubbing Sakuras breasts with her hands.

"Doesn't that feel good, Sakura?"  
"Hai...please...don't stop..."

"And wouldn't it feel even better if it was Ryu who was doing this?"

"You...already...know...the answer"

"Then we need to get Ryu interested. Dont worry, I'll help you..."

Ryu was in his bed sound asleep, when the sound of his door woke him up.

"What the..."

Ryu's bedroom door was wide open. At the foot of his door was a figure of feminine build, shrouded in darkness, with the exception of her eyes. They were the only light in the room, and they glowed blood red.

The shadow figure approached Ryu, who was still in his bed. When the shadow figure was next to Ryu, it turned on the lamp that was right beside Ryu's bed.

"Sakura?"

It was indeed Sakura, but she was slightly different. First of all, she didn't have her nightgown on. All she had on was a bra and panties. And her bra wasn't on all the way. The bottom of her right breast was slightly visible to Ryu's eyes. And in Sakura's eyes was something different. Although her eyes weren't blood red, Sakura definitely had something in them. Desire...

"I'm sick Ryu, sick of being alone at night. Loneliness is a disease...and you are the cure..."

"Sakura, I..."

"I won't take no for an answer Ryu...not this time..."

Sakura reached around her waistline and pulled her panties down to her legs before kicking them off. She then reached behind her back and unstrapped her bra before letting it drop to the floor.

Ryu's face turned bright red from seeing Sakura completely nude for the very first time.

"And now, my sweet Ryu...its your turn..."

Sakura pulled the bed sheets off of Ryu. All he had on were his gi pants, but thats not what made Sakura blush and grin evilly. It was his manhood. It was wide-awake, and it looked hungry..."

"So your friend is hungry, huh Ryu? Well guess what. So am I..."

Sakura lay on top of Ryu and snaked her arms around the back of his neck. While still holding Ryu, Sakura played with Ryu's hair with her fingers.

Ryu closed his eyes while Sakura continued to caress his hair. Her gentle touch sent tingling sensations throughout his entire body. Ryu was like a dog getting its belly rubbed. Completely helpless...

Sakura smiled as she realized that her plan was finally starting to take effect.  
"Checkmate."

Sakura stopped playing in Ryu's hair and slid her fingers down to his cheekbones. This was even more sensual to Ryu then when Sakuras fingers were in his hair. Unknowingly, Ryu wrapped his arms around Sakura's back and pulled her closer to his body.

"Yes...do whatever your heart desires..."

"While Ryu was pulling Sakura closer to him, Sakura's grip on Ryu tightened. Her hot breath blew on Ryus face, as their bodies got closer. Ryu opened his eyes slightly and was able to see the desire in Sakura's. Both of them smiled slightly...

"Don't be afraid Ryu. I'm new at this as well. We'll figure it out together..."

Sakura kissed Ryu on his right cheek.

"And don't be afraid of hurting me. I know you would never do that..."

A kiss to the left cheek...

"Ryu...I know that you love me...but I want you to show me...please..."

With those final words, Sakura bent down and pressed her lips against his.

This kiss had more emotion behind it then all of their previous ones. Even surpassing the first one.

While held in a lip lock, Ryu's hands started to travel down Sakura's body. Eventually, they found their way towards Sakura's rear end.

Ryu almost broke the kiss when he realized what his hands were feeling. He tried to remove them, but some force held them there.

He opened his eyes briefly and saw that it was Sakura's hands that kept Ryu's hands where they were.

Sakura could sense that she was losing Ryu's attention, so she slipped her tongue into his throat, increasing the passion of their kiss.

Ryu met Sakura's tongue with his own, and explored the inside of her mouth.

"Mmm...Ryuu..."

They held the kiss for a while before finally breaking away to take a breath.

Sakura's eyes explored Ryu's body from top to bottom. They stopped when they had found their way to Ryu's crotch. His manhood was poking through his gi pants, just begging to get out.

"(I think its time for me to free willy...)"

Sakura brought her hands around Ryu's pants and pulled them and his boxers down his legs. When those articles of clothing were finally gone, Sakura explored Ryu's nude body for the very first  
time and was put into a trance.

Sakura placed a hand on Ryu's chest and immediately sent a sensation throughout Ryu's body.

"Saku..."

Sakura slid her fingers down Ryu's chest. As she got closer to her final destination, she brought more and more pleasure to Ryu.

Sakura blushed bright red when her hand had finally reached its final destination: Ryu's manhood.

While still blushing, Sakura looked into Ryu's eyes for approval.

Ryu was blushing slightly as well, but he nodded his head.

Sakura's grip on Ryu's manhood tightened, while she began to rub up and down his shaft.

"Ahh..."

Ryu couldn't keep his eyes open. The pleasure was too much for him.

Sakura increased her tempo, and nearly sent Ryu into overdrive.

Ryu's entire body felt paralyzed. He couldn't move a muscle. Yet, his paralysis felt really good...

"Saku...Sakura...I'm going to...release..."

A big wave of pleasure swept over Ryu's body as he prepared for what he thought was going to be his first release of the night...

But the pleasure in his body never diminished. Ryu was barely able to open his eyes and see what was going on.  
Sakura had placed her finger on the tip of his shaft and prevented him from release!

"(Damn...she is good...)"

Sakura had a mischievous look in her face.

"I've always wanted to do this to you Ryu..."

"Saku..."

Sakura rubbed Ryu's shaft with her other hand and shut him up with pleasure...

"Ever since I first laid eyes on you, I have wanted you...but now I want to know if you want me..."

"Sakura...you know the answer..."

"I don't know Ryu...I think I need convincing...tell me that you want me..."

"I want you..."

"That's not good enough, my love. Tell me again, with feeling..."

Sakura rubbed Ryu's shaft again.

"Ahh...Saku...Sakura...I want you...badly..."

"That's better, but its still not good enough. Tell me that you need me..."

"I need you..."

"I'm not buying it Ryu. Tell me again..."

More shaft rubbing from Sakura...

"Sakura...I need you...now...and forever..."

Sakura's eyes got watery from that last comment, but she was still able to maintain her composure. She rubbed his manhood some more, and asked Ryu again, almost choking on her words...

"Ryu...tell me that you desire me..."

"Sakura...I have always desired you...ever since I first realized that I was in love with you..."

Sakura's watery eyes finally released a tear.

"Ryu...that's all I've ever wanted from you..."

Sakura removed one hand and rubbed Ryu's manhood again, this time, not stopping...

"Sakura..."

Ryu's body couldn't hold back any longer. He closed his eyes and finally released his seed all over Sakura.

Sakura felt extremely happy that Ryu had released all over her body. She considered it a gift from him...

Ryu panted lightly. When his eyes opened, they were looking straight into Sakura's...

As soon as Sakura saw Ryu's dark circles, she shoved her tongue straight down his throat...

Ryu wrapped his arms around Sakura's torso as she held him in a lip lock.

With renewed stength, Ryu managed to reverse Sakura's grip on him and force her to lie on her back.

"It's my turn now..."

The way Ryu growled those few words aroused Sakura. She could feel herself getting wet...

Ryu brought Sakura's right breast into his mouth and sucked tenderly. In response, Sakura placed her hands on the back of Ryu's head and held them there for support.

"Mmm..."

After having his fun, Ryu removed his mouth from Sakura's breast. This greatly upset Sakura, for she wanted his mouth to stay there. Correction. She needed his mouth to be there...

Silencing her as well as satisfying her needs, Ryu now brought his mouth over Sakura's left breast.

Sakura was once again brought into the world of ecstacy...

After having his fun with Sakura's breasts, Ryu now brought his attention to Sakura's womanhood. As his hot breath blew on her, Sakura got even wetter...

After getting Sakura's approval, Ryu put the tip of his manhood inside Sakura's womanhood. He pushed slowly until he came across a wall.

Although Ryu was naive at times, he knew what this wall inside Sakura meant...

"(A virgin?)"

A look of guilt started to form on Ryu's face.

"Ryu...don't think of this as dishonorable...only you are worthy of taking this away from me. I've waited forever for you to have this opportunity, because I love you. With all my heart. I wouldn't be doing this if I loved you any less. So please...unite us not only in mind and spirit, but also body..."

Ryu nodded before wrapping his arms around her and drowning her inside a kiss.

Just like Ryu had wanted, Sakura's mind was lost in a sea of passion. Ryu knew that now was the right time...

Ryu swiftly thrust his manhood inside Sakura's womanhood. He broke through Sakura's wall immediately. The instant that he did this, blood came out.

Sakura's eyes and mouth opened extremely wide, and her face went pale. Sakura also gasped for air. She looked like she was about to die...

"(Sakura! No! What have I done?)"

Just then, Sakura's eyes flashed blood red. They stayed that way for a while before returning back to their normal color.

Sakura's mouth became lustful. Although she hadn't completely changed into Dark Sakura, part of Dark Sakura was released...

"Don't stop now..."

Sakura pushed Ryu on his back before covering his manhood inside her womanhood. Sakura placed both hands on Ryu's chest, and started rocking back and forth.

While Ryu was halfway building up his second orgasm of the night, Sakura had already had one. And when Ryu had finally released his second one, Sakura also released a second one.

Ryu had about three orgasms before his body felt too tired to carry anymore. Yet, for every orgasm that Ryu had, Sakura would have twice as many...

"Ryuu!"

"Sakura!"

Both Ryu and Sakura released another orgasm before Ryu lay flat on his back. His heart was willing to go on, but his body wasn't.

"I...can't go on anymore, Sakura...I'm too tired...I'm sorry..."

"Yes you can, Ryu...you just need to release your sexual power as well..."

"My sexual what?"

"Don't worry, I'll help you release it..."

Sakura rocked Ryu back and forth once again. Ryu felt another orgasm building up, but it was also slightly painful.

As the orgasm started to build, Ryu's mind started to black out. When he released yet again, his eyes lost all color.

"(Ryu?)"

Ryu's eyes flashed blood red for about 30 seconds before returning back to normal.

Having finally unlocked his sexual power, Ryu grabbed Sakura and used a different sexual position on Sakura. They both had three more orgasms before both of their bodies were starting to get tired.

Both Ryu and Sakura looked into each other's eyes.

"(One more?)"

"(okay)"

Using the Shotokan bond, Ryu and Sakura read each other's thoughts and got into position one final time. Ryu kissed Sakura's lips before slipping his shaft into Sakura's clit once more...

This thrust was very slow. Ryu took it easy this time. Not only was he very tired, but he also wanted to make this last release the best one of the night...

Sakura moved with Ryu, also wanting to savor this final moment. Her body had gone way past it's limits already, but her spirit gave her the strengh to release one more time...

Both Ryu and Sakura gritted their teeth. This was becoming very painful. But their will power kept them going.

At about the halfway point, Ryu and Sakura's bodies started to glow a light blue aura. They both thought back to the dream that they had so long ago. It seemed that the dream really was a premontion of things to come...

"I can't hold back any longer...I'm going to release!"

"Same goes...for me!"

Ryu and Sakura released their love juice for the final time that night before collasping on Ryu's bed...

"Ryu...I don't ever want you to leave me..."

"Then I won't..."

Sakura grinned before giving Ryu a quick peck on the mouth. She wrapped her arms around Ryu's torso and lay her head in his chest.

"I want to begin our new life together..."

"You mean marriage?"

Sakura bent her head up and kissed Ryu on the cheek.

"Not necessarily. That doesn't have to be for some time...I just want to do something different with my life...with you..."

"Okay..."

"And I also want you to do one other thing..."

"What's that?"  
"Pay Ken a visit. He worries about you, as much as I do. He's your best friend. Don't leave him out in the cold about your life..."

"I'll do that...but I want you to visit Karin and catch up on old times as well..."

"Anything for you, Ryu..."

Two months later, Ryu and Sakura were at the airport.

"Last call for flight 276 nonstop direct route to San Francisco, USA."  
"That's my plane."

Sakura's eyes got watery.

"Take care of yourself Ryu. You'll always be with me...even in my dreams..."

"Same here."

With those final words, Sakura wrapped her arms around Ryu and hugged him tight. She then broke the hug and held his lips with hers...

After a moment, Sakura finally broke away.

"Ryu...I want you to always know...that I love you..."

"And I love you, Sakura Kasugano..."

Ryu finally got on his plane. As the plane started to take off, Sakura watched it take off from the window. It wasn't until the plane was finally in the air, that Sakura's emotions finally got the best of her...

She cried. Like she never had before. Although Ryu finally understood her love for him, she was going to miss him not being there...

Ten hours later...

As Ryu walked through the San Francisco airport area, his eyes got a little watery...

"(Sakura...I hope you can read my mind right now...you are the best thing that could have happened to me...I want you to know that I will always love you...and I'll be home soon...)"

Just then, he heard a voice behind him...

"Hey Ryu!"  
Ryu turned around just in time to catch Ken's fist, their usual greeting.

"Ryu...It's been a while...how has life been treating you?"

"Okay. But some things have changed..."

Ken's right eyebrow went up.

"Oh really?"  
"I'll tell you in the limo ride to your mansion. You do still have a mansion, right?"

Both of them laughed.

"You know me! It's the only way to travel! Come on, I've got Avian water in the car..."

As Ryu and Ken walked to the limo, Ryu couldn't help but smile. It seems that life actually had a good hand for him after all...

It was time for new beginnings...


End file.
